The lost dragon
by jk536
Summary: After the battle with Acnologia Natsu is hated by most people for being E.N.D and makes the toughest choice of his life. I'm putting this story on Hold for a bit while I decide how I want it to go I'm really sorry.
1. End of a long war

Final battle against Acnologia.

It was a disaster all seven dragon slayers laying on the ground battered and beaten Laxus and Wendy were even unconscious near the beast.

"Hahaha you have all provided good sport for me" Acnologia laughed "I recognise you as more than insects now I will kill you" he then proceeded to charge his breath attack.

"Damn it I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough" Natzu whispered to himself thinking of all the guild mates he had failed time froze for Natzu as the breath attack exploded from the dragons month.

"Are you giving up?" a demonic voice spoke up out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Natzu responded.

"I am E.N.D I can give you the power to defeat him" the voice answered.

"I'll take please I'm not strong enough" just as Natzu finished accepting the voices help time went0 back to its normal speed, Natzu shoot up to his feet but his body was no longer in his control he was like a spectator in his own body. The other dragon slayers looked in awe Natzu had changed all his injuries had healed themselves except for his face all his features seemed to be surrounded by black scotch marks also his hands had been replaced by talons sharp as a razor blade. The new Natzu sprinted to meet the breath attack heading towards him and the fellow slayers he then simply outstretched his arm and stopped the attack in its tracks.

' _what how he was beaten'_ Acnologia though to himself cancelling the attack he then looked over the newly transformed man.

"I see so it's you E.N.D so he finally awoke you" the dragon spoke with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes now I'm in control" he replied but not with Natzu's normal voice instead it was deep demonic with no hint of the ordinary voice there. E.N.D then disappeared and appeared in front of the beast his body engulfed in black flames, he then kicked him under the chin sending the dragon onto his hind legs but the attacks didn't stop there emotionlessly E.N.D shaped a sword out of the flames and swiped at the now exposed chest which cut a huge hole in the dragon, Acnologia cried out in pain but his pain didn't stop there E.N.D jumped back stretching both his hands out to shoulder level as the flames around him subsided and focused them at the palm of his hands, the flames were thick the magic energy could be felt for miles around.

"Now die pest" he said calmly as he fired his attack which grew to twice the size of its target and engulfed him, screams of agony could be heard from within the flames as the attack continued to surround Acnologia after a few minutes the flames disappeared revealing the human form of Acnologia laying on the ground barely conscious, E.N.D then simply walked up to the badly scorched man and was preparing to blast him.

"No stop" Natzu shouted inside his own head hoping he could be heard.

"No he must die along with the rest of this petty world" was all the response Natzu received he tired gaining control of his body but it was to late E.N.D had killed Acnologia he then turned to the rest of the dragon slayers. " Now to make sure it never happens again" it was at this point Natzu managed to gain control of his legs to stop the movement.

"I won't let you hurt anyone" Natzu angrily said in his own head.

"You the one that let me out everything that happens is you own fault" E.N.D laughed "Maybe I'll go after her first"

"Who do you mean?" Natzu asked

"I'm in your head you won't stop thinking about her" E.N.D replied.

"You leave her out of this" Natzu had snapped he had managed to gain control of one of his arms and cancelled the flame that had started to burn "I won't let you touch her or anyone else" at that he was able to gain control of his kind and push E.N.D out.

"This won't be the last of me" E.N.D whispered before leaving his mind. Natzu's body soon returned to the way it always looked the war was over but Natzu's battle was only just beginning.


	2. Hatred and betrayal

It had been a month since Acnologia had been defeated and the guild had been rebuilt again the same as the towns people built it when they had returned from the grand magic games and life had gone back know to normal for almost everyone expect one pink haired dragon slayer he approached the guild and put on a fake smile he kicked the doors open in his usual fashion.

"Morning guys" he said happily but he was meet with same response he had for the last few weeks, science no one even acknowledged he was there he walked up to the table where his team was sitting drinking Erza, Gray, Lucy, struggling to keep his smile " Hey guys what's up" Natzu greeted the group.

"Fuck off" Gray replied coldly.

"What did you say ice princess" Natzu goaded hoping to draw Gray into on of their usual brawls he didn't get a response.

"Hey Lucy what's up how's your rent doing this month?" Natzu asked hopefully.

"Its fine I have all the money I need" She replied quickly. Since he walked in Erza had kept an eye on him not in her usual way instead her stare was full of what looked like hatred, Natzu gave up his smile failed and he headed to the bar he sat at the far corner well out of anyone's way.

' _why' he thought to himself 'Are they scared do they hate me?' h_ e asked himself, ever since he killed Acnologia as E.N.D the guild seemed to treat him differently they had been cold harsh and sometimes just ignored he was there, Natzu slumped his head on the counter and hid his face in his crossed arms.

"Hey Natzu what's got you down" a sweet voice called as he felt a hand touch his arm Natzu looked up to see MiraJane fairly tail angel and when it needed it also it's demon.

"Hey Mira" Natzu responded putting a smile on his face. " I'm great how's things?" he asked trying to hide his pain the only person who would still talk to him even though everyone else seemed to ignore him even his childhood friend Lisanna wouldn't talk to him.

"Yea I'm great thanks now do you mind telling me what's really wrong?" she asked again she had seen the man down for the last few weeks but had been so busy with the repairs to the guild she hadn't had the chance to talk to him.

"Its nothing" Natzu replied but his smile betrayed him. "Its just ever since Acnologia no one has spoken to me the team has barely said a word to me Happy refuses to talk to me" Natzu said with tears threating to pour from his eyes.

"Natzu" Mira whispered to herself she didn't realise that people had been treating him so badly, she tool his hand for a moment "stay here I'm going good to talk to your team" Mira said trying to hide her anger.

"No Mira don't it's fine really I probably deserve all I'm getting" he spoke sadly.

"Don't you think that" she said griping his hand tighter for a moment before letting go and heading towards the group ' _after everything he done'_ she though to herself she reminded herself of all the times Natzu had saved most of the people in the guild the tower of heaven, Phantom lord Tenrou island, Tartarus then she though of the time he had helped her when Lisanna had disappeared and they thought she died he had been there when she had needed him the most she couldn't let him be alone when he needed someone now.

"Hey Mira what's up" Lucy greeted she could see the anger one the take over mages face.

"So what's this I hear about all of you treating Natzu like shit?" Mira asked ignoring the blondes question immediately everyone at the table faces dropped.

"You know what he is" Erza answered.

"Yes he's one of our guild mates and friends" she reminded her.

"He's E.N.D the most evil thing in existence the reasons you just mentioned are the only reason we do the just kill him" Gray snapped, Mira gasped.

"is this what you all think?" Mira asked the group they just nodded Mira turned and faced the guild which had all stopped what they were going to pay attention to what was being talked about.

"Is this what you all think after all he's done?" MiraJane hoped that is wasn't true but silence fell over the guild.

"He's the reason so much bad has happened" Gray stood up talking to the guild "Its his fault Tartarus attacked, that Zeref went to so much trouble to build his army" he paused "That's my dad died" he finished. It was at f his moment that Natzu ran out the guild doors with tears streaming down his face

"Natzu" Mira called after him.

"Leave him" Elfman approached, Mira glared at him and followed Natzu out the guild. Mira managed to follow him to the forest in which his house was he was making no effort to hide his movements and didn't seem to know Mira was following him, after a short run though the forest she spotted his house and decided to stop as he entered, she took in the small shack it was tiny barely enough to live in it had a small sign outside saying Natzu and but the second name had cat scratch marks all over it, it looked like the house had fallen into disrepair with broken slats and windows. After a few minutes she decided to start walking towards the house again as she got closer she could hear lots of movement and shuffling of things, she then knocked and the movement stopped and Natzu opened the door slightly hiding his face.

"Hey Mira sorry about running out on you like that it just got a bit to much in there" Natzu spoke Mira could hear the tears in his voice.

"I'm sorry it's my fault they said that I pushed them" Mira said holding back her own tears.

"Don't blame yourself MiraJane if it's what they felt then it's best out now dry those tears I hate to see you cry" Natzu sadly spoke still not fully showing his face it was still this point Mira pushed the door open and hugged Natzu.

"I'm still here for you" she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks Mira that means a lot" Natzu hugged back gripping her tightly "I don't know what I would do if you hated me" he cried into her shoulder.

"I could never hate you especially with my past I know what it's like to be pushed away be people you care about" Mira stroked his pink locks.

"Come on in if you want" Natzu said pulling out of the hug and moving to the side to allow Mira in as she walked in she realised she had never been in Natzu house she looked around to see a slightly messy house which annoyed her a little but she let it go considering what he had been through see then looked to her right to see a map of Magnolia ripped and torn to pieces.

"What's this?" she walked up to the ruined map.

"Its what I used to track all the places I looked for Igneel" he answered "Just someone else that left" he whispered to himself sitting in his armchair Mira was about to comment on what he said but she was stopped by a packed backpack sitting you the door.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked pointing at the backpack, she knew he hadn't been on a job recently and she hadn't remembered seeing his name in the log book to go on one in the next few days.

"Its nothing" he said quickly standing up and moving the bag into a nearby cupboard.

"Natzu" Mira said getting annoyed "Where are you going" she walked up to him and forced him to look her in the eye, Natzu stayed quiet for a few moments looking into Mira's eyes lost in their endless blue, he blushed slightly before giving his answer.

"Today was the final straw I've been packed for a few days now but.." he stopped swallowing a lump in his throat. " I'm leaving fairy tail".


	3. Beginning of a journey

**Thank you to all who have read this and glad to see people are enjoying it is hope to improve my grammar and spelling if you spot anything let me know and I'll try to improve. Anyway on with the story.**

" _Today was the final straw I've been packed for a few days now but.." he stopped swallowing a lump in his throat. " I'm leaving fairy tail"._

"Your leaving but..." Mira couldn't finish before tears started running down her face.

"I'm leaving them I didn't think anyone else still saw me the same as before" Natsu responded wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Maybe if I can speak to the master we can get this sorted out" Mira responded remembering he was the only one not present earlier due to going to the newly formed magic council to sort the out some discrepancies in the guild's recreation.

"Sorry but while he tries to hide it is can still hear doubt and hate from him" Natsu responded shaking his head.

"Can you hold off leaving till tomorrow night please" Mira begged "Just consider it a last request" Mira sobbed.

"It's just.." Natsu stopped himself looking at the barmaid "I guess it's I can hold off for you its the least I can do for my last friend" he smiled sadly "I'll come to the guild tomorrow like nothing has changed I'll be leaving by the north gate"

"Thank you Natsu" she smiled sweetly back at him wiping her tears away the smile warmed Natsu's heart it was genuine, kind and never failed to lift his spirits. "I'll better be getting back it'll be closing time soon, do you promise not to leave?" she asked worriedly.

"Nah I'll still be here you'll see me tomorrow I give you my word" Natsu spoke giving a kind smile back at Mira.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said heading for the door she then just stopped and looked at him one more time before leaving, Natsu watched her leave and closed his door and fell with his back to it.

"I would have to be her" he cried " Of all the people not to hate me it would have to be her" he said to no one "I can't stay though" he composed himself and stood up and headed to bed early he was tired and easily fell asleep.

Natsu stood in the guild hall his friends laughing and drinking around him.

"Hey Natsu over here" Erza motioned to an empty stool next to her, Natsu headed over happily and sat down with his normal team.

"Hey Lucy, Erza, Ice prick how are you guys doing?" Natsu asked joyfully.

"We're good tha.." Erza was interrupted by Gray.

"Hey what's did you call me ash breath?" Gray retorted the insult.

"You heard me" Natsu answered Gray immediately got into his ice make stance, Natsu then summoned flames around his hand but as he did so he heard a deep demonic laugh in his head as he saw his hands turn into talons and his flames turn black he looked down to see his entire body engulfed in black flames and as he looked he saw all his friends strewn across the floor dead. "No how" Natsu said watch as E.N.D walked over to a barely alive Gray.

"We were right about you" Gray said weakly as Natsu watch his razor sharp talons impaled the ice Wizard. Natsu shoot awake panting with sweat pouring down his face he had been having these dreams frequently over the last couple of weeks always the same he would be in a situation where he would use his magic and E.N.D would take over. As it turned out it was morning so Natsu had he usual routine he then headed towards his front door he then took his travel backpack out of the cupboard and slung it over one shoulder.

' _one last day it's the least I can do for her'_ Natsu thought to himself as he headed out his front door and towards the guild on his walk he was thinking about where he would go when he left but it was surprisingly painful to think about, it wasn't long before he was standing outside the guild doors he sighed and pushed the doors open calmly and without a word headed for the corner of the bar, once there he looked around to see where the silver haired barmaid was but he couldn't see her he sighed sadly and distracted himself with random thoughts and checking his backpack to make sure he had everything.

After hours went past it was mid-afternoon and MiraJane had still not shown up and Natsu had given up he assumed that Mira was just taking pity on him a and didn't mean anything she said, he was about to leave when the guild doors opened with Mira walking in with her usual grace he was overjoyed to see her, she took her usual place behind the bar and was greeted in her normal way once every she was settled she walked over to Natsu.

"Sorry I'm a bit late I had a few errands to run " Mira apologised.

"Its not a problem" he smiled sadly.

"I've got to start work the guilds closing early today will you wait for me after?" Mira asked.

"I'm not leaving till nightfall anyway" he replied, Mira just smiled and headed to the main part of the bar to start taking orders, Natsu looked around the guild was acting as normal people laughing, joking and drinking life seemed to carry on without his input. As the afternoon went on nothing exciting happened Mira would keep coming over to check on him he would just smile to reassure her but doubted it made any difference, it reached about six and the guild was only half full Lisanna and Elfman had left on a quest, Gajeel and Levy had left early claiming the needed an early night for a mission the next day, most of team Natsu hadn't been in the guild that day only Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy had been sitting on their usual table.

"Sorry to be a nuisance everybody" Mira called in the mostly quiet guild hall "But I'm having to shut early today due to important matters that can't be avoided" as she finished moans and groans could be heard throughout the hall.

"Is everything OK Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Yes thanks I just have some matters that can't be ignored today" Mira replied smiling sweetly at the blonde.

"If your sure" Lucy replied standing up from her table following the other wizards out the doors, it wasn't long till it was just Mira and Natsu with him still not moved from his corner.

"You didn't have to do that Mira they looked so happy" Natzu broke the silence the two had been left in.

"I did else I wouldn't of finished till the early hours and you would have left" Mira said walking out from behind the bar and towards the pink haired man who had stood up grabbing his back pack.

"Its time I was off" Natsu said slinging his luggage over his shoulders Mira didn't reply as they walked out the guild hall and towards the north gate, half way there Mira broke the silence.

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" Mira asked sadly with tears threating to fall.

"I'm sorry Mira but I can't stay anymore its them you've done nothing always remember that" Natsu replied solemnly.

"I just hoped I could talk you out of it" Mira said hopefully.

"Thanks for trying" Natsu said giving her a warm smile.

"Fine wait here" Mira said running into a nearby house, Natzu hadn't been here in a long time he had forgotten that Mira lived near the north gate, the last time he was here was just after Lisanna had died and he came round to help the remaining siblings. Elfman was easy to talk down compared to Mira it took a week of constant visits and countless times watching Mira cry while Natsu just held her to calm her down, eventually with a little help from Elfman he managed to persuade her to come back to the guild.

' _I wonder if she remembers'_ Natsu thought to himself bit was quickly snapped out of his mind by Mira emerging back out from her house with a large backpack on. "Mira what are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"Well if I can't persuade you to stay then I just have to come with you" she replied.

"Mira you can't I'm not going away for a year even two I'm leaving for good and never coming back" Natsu said trying to make Mira understand.

"I know what your doing" Mira replied sharply.

"Then you know that you can't come with me you have a life here you have family" Natsu replied trailing off at the last part.

And what do you have?" Mira asked.

"I can't let you come with me you have Lisanna and Elfman to look after" he said ignoring the question.

"Their adults capable of looking after themselves anyway I've left a letter in Masters office explaining what's happening, besides I just can't stand watching someone who's done so much just leave" It was at this point tears severed falling from Mira's eyes.

"Don't cry Mira please" Natsu pleaded.

"I won't let you leave alone" Mira said trying to hold her tears back, Natsu was speechless he didn't what to do he couldn't let Mira leave but he couldn't persuade her to stay they stood in silence for a few minutes before Mira had an idea " We'll fight then who ever wins decides if I come with you or not"

"I can't fight you" Natsu quickly replied with fear in his voice.

"Why not afraid you'll lose" Mira replied confidently turning into her Satan soul.

"Mira please don't do this I won't use my magic" he was cowering at the demon, she then looked down at the fear on the man's face never before had she seen this level of fear on the normally confident dragon slayer, she changed back to her human form and crouched down next to him.

"Why won't you use your magic?" Mira asked curiously, he had always been proud to show off his magic.

"He might take control again" Natsu answered shacking.

"But how I though you let him take control last time?" she asked Natsu then went on to explain the dreams he had having and explaining how he had been to afraid to use his magic just in case it gave the monster a way in.

"Natsu" Mira gasped after hearing his tale.

"Its ok really" Natsu reassured her.

"That's settles it then I'm coning with you if you refuse to use magic then how are you supposed to defend yourself" Mira decided.

"But.." Natsu started.

"No it don't want to hear it anymore" Mira said strictly but with great care in her voice.

"Fine but one condition" Natsu gave in.

"OK what is it?" Mira asked relived she was finally made progress.

"If I lose control leave me I couldn't live with myself knowing I hurt you or worse" Natsu said shuddering at the thought.

"Natsu I.."

'Just promise me please" he yelled at her. "please" he whispered.

"Fine I promise if it makes you feel more comfortable" Mira then stood up offering her hand to the pink haired man to help him up.

'Thank you" he spoke taking her hand as she pulled him up. " We should get going I don't want to stay here anymore" as they set off to the north gate. After heading up a small hill they reached the gate Natsu and Mira stopped a moment and looked back at the guild. "Its funny even though they hate me I'm still gonna miss them" Natsu spoke as a silent tear fell down his cheek. "Its not to late for you to change you mind you know" he said turning to Mira.

"Fairy tail is supposed to be a family I couldn't return knowing they pushed anyone out let alone the person who had saved the guild on multiple occasions and even brought it back together" Mira said also looking back at the guild. Natsu smiled at Mira.

"Goodbye friends be safe" Natsu whispered to himself as he turned away and headed out of Magnolia with Mira shedding a tear and following him out.

Around the same time at the guild hall.

Master Makarov had returned to the guild surprised to see it closed up but didn't think much of it he unlocked the doors and walked into his office, as he walked in he saw a envelope on his desk "What's one of the brats done this time" he muttered to himself he opened the letter.

Dear Master and the guild.

If your reading this then me and Natsu have left the guild, Natsu has left because ever since the Acnologia incident everyone in the guild has been cold, harsh and sometimes damn right out of order, just so people know he is not a monster he the same person that joined the guild lost as a child. The reason I have left is because I feel he shouldn't be alone especially not now also I find it difficult to be a part of this guild knowing it pushed out someone like Natsu. We hope you the guild prospers and that everyone in the guild stays safe and know you will always be in our thoughts.

Love Mirajane.

Makarov put the letter down. 'I can't let this stand E.N.D has to be kept secure' he thought to himself 'I'll have to inform everyone tomorrow and start the search for him and return him here E.N.D must not escape'


	4. Choices

**AN Sorry it's taken so long for the new chapter it is a bit longer but I think from now on I'll make them more like the rest anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Also I'm in need of beta readers if anyone's interested please pm me.**

Natsu and Mira had been wondering down a rugged path for about an hour, it was dark as the sun had set a little while after they left Magnolia and the two shared a sad silence.

"We're going to have to find a place to camp for the night" Natsu spoke breaking the silence. "Sorry it's not gonna be a feather mattress" he joked trying to lift the mood.

"Its ok Natsu I wasn't expecting a five star hotel" Mira giggled. They walked for a few more minutes before coming to a small clearing.

"Here's as good as anywhere" Natsu said dropping his bag heavily on the ground and slumping against a nearby tree.

"Have you thought about where we are going?" Mira asked carefully setting her bag down next to Natsu's a sitting down not to far from him.

"I had a few ideas one was just heading to one of the borders and start a quiet life somewhere out of the way" he said looking up at the star filled sky.

"That's sounds peaceful maybe to peaceful for you" Mira laughed.

"Hey I can be peaceful" Natsu said rising to her bait "Anyway another was just stay in Fiore but people here know who we are ever since the grand magic games"

"We could always visit some of Fiore other guilds" Mira said sensing that her hadn't really put a lot of time into any of his ideas.

"We could but they probably all feel the same as our... I'm mean Fairy tail" Natsu solemnly spoke correcting himself.

"We can at least try" Mira said hopefully.

"For now we'll stay in Fiore and see where that takes us" He replied getting out his sleeping bag.

"OK sounds good" Mira said also getting out her sleeping bag. " You know we're going to have to stay in a hotel from time to time" Mira said smiling looking down at her uncomfortable sleeping bag.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt but I would like to get further away from her first" Natsu replied laying down on top of the well used sleeping bag.

"OK if you think it is best, can you look away please I need to change?" Mira asked shyly.

"Sure sorry" Natsu quickly turned away from Mira.

"There's no need to apologise" Mira said giggling at how gentlemanly the usually dense man could be.

"Yea it's just instinct at this point the amount of times Lucy has yelled at me to get out of her flat because she needs to get changed" he replied smiling at the memory's.

"You and her were close huh?" Mira asked while changing into her night ware and crawling is inside her bed " Its ok for you to look now" confirming to Natsu it was OK to turn back around

She's one of my best friends" Natsu responded turning back over to look at his companion.

"She was just a friend nothing more?" asked trying to dig into Natsu's relationship with the blonde mage.

"Nah she's nice but I never thought of her as more than a friend" Natsu confirmed.

"But you snuck into her house slept in the same bed" Mira kept probing.

"I was lonely" Natsu whispered quietly but Mira just heard it.

"Natsu" Mira said quietly.

"Its just me and happy most of the time back at my shack I got lonely and Lucy was usually kind so I started sleeping at her place after a while she didn't mind" Natsu explained.

"I never realised" Mira said disappointed in herself that she never saw the loneliness in him she always prided herself in knowing when something was wrong with one of her friends.

"Its ok" Natsu said putting on a fake smile.

"I'm here your not alone" Mira reassured him.

"Thank you" he said changing the smile it a genuine one.

"Its not problem we should probably get some sleep and we'll see which direction to head in the morning" Mira spoke giving him a smile back.

"Yea your right night Mira"

"Goodnight"

In the morning at the guild hall.

Master was pacing back and forth in middle of the guild waiting for the members to start arriving as he was pacing he noticed he was no longer alone in the hall he turned to see Mavis sitting on the bar with a sweet smile on her face.

"First master good morning" Makarov greeted the phantom politely.

"Good morning Master what's got you so tense?" she asked having watched the current Master pace for the last few minutes.

"Its actually something you could help with I need to work out where E.N.D would go?" Master asked knowing The first and her analytical mind.

"Has he awoken again?" Mavis said in a panic.

"No he had left the guild and I need help tracking him" Master replied

"You mean you need help tracking Natsu" she corrected.

"it doesn't matter there the same person" Master said calmly.

"No they are not yes E.N.D lives inside Natsu but they are two different people and from what I've seen this last month Natsu has been in control" Mavis replied looking sternly at the Master.

"He needs to be contained he's a danger to everyone" Master said starting to get annoyed.

"Why did he leave?" Mavis asked trying to ignore the statement Makarov just spoke.

"The guild treated him poorly apparently according to the letter from him and Mirajane"

"Why was he being treated poorly" Mavis said looking down at the man.

"He's a demon not human" Makarov said meeting her stare.

"He's the same man who has always been here I'm ashamed that this guild has forced him to leave" Mavis said with anger in her voice. " At least I can say there's one member staying true to the guilds ways I won't help you" Mavis said sternly as she disappeared.

"Fine we'll find them ourselves" Master said turning away from the first. A shadowy figure stood in the doorway to the kitchen out of sight ' _Damn things aren't going as planned"_ he thought to himself " _Its annoying my magic doesn't work on her"_ as he finished watching the situation he then walk back the kitchen and out the back door.

Natsu awoke to see the mornings first light wiping the sleep from his eyes she looked at his surroundings the once lush green forest was decimated shattered bark lay strewn along charred ash filled ground, Natsu looked around in horror he looked in the direction of Mira to see she wasn't there he carried on looking around and his eyes landed on a body not to far from there temporary camp, he got up and ran in the direction of the body praying as he approached his worse fears were realised as he saw a badly injured Mira laying on the ground. He fell on his knees beside her he quickly checked her pulse but could find one he the put his ear to her chest hoping to hear the beating of her heart, nothing he raised his head up from her chest and pulled her into his arms. "No please Mira wake up please" he begged hugging her with tears falling down his face he then simply screamed in to the air cursing the world.

He bolted awake taking in his surroundings to see the forest still in tact he looked to his side to see a still sleeping Mira oblivious to the world, a silent tear fell down his face 'I can't let that happen ever' he thought sadly to himself he then stood up packed away his sleeping gear and slung the bag over his shoulders "I'm sorry" Natsu whispered to himself "Its just better this way" he took one more look down at the sleeping mage before turning and starting to walk away.

"Natsu where are you going" a voice calmly spoke from behind him, Natsu turned around to see the take over mage sitting up in her sleeping bag.

"I.." he tried to speak but the words couldn't get past the lump in his throat.

"What happened?" she said standing up revealing the nightgown which was light pink and due to the fact they were sleeping outside covered her entire body. She looked at the dragon slayers face to see tears welling up in his eyes. "Was it another dream?" she asked.

"Its was so real" was all his response.

"What happened in the dream was it the guild again?" she asked Natsu shock his head.

"Its was worse I.. I saw you dead" tears started as he remembered the dream.

"Hey I'm still here" Mira reassured him while walking towards him embracing him in a hug as she got close.

"Yea but what if.." he was interrupted by a slap across the face as Mira broke the hug.

"You can't live on what ifs" Mira said with a pricing glare. "I'm not going to die and your not going to lose control you understand me Natsu Dragneel" she said with strength behind her words but he could tell she was trying to be kind as she pulled him in to another hug.

"I'm just so sacred" Natsu admitted.

"I know but you have to trust me and yourself you can do this" she whispered kindly in his ear.

"Well look here boys we have ourselves some prey" a rough voice said stepping from behind a tree laughter could be heard from all around them as they looked they saw they were surrounded by about twenty bandits Mira quickly released the worried dragon slayer and pushed him towards the middle of the clearing. "Looks like she'll fetch a good price" another bandit said.

"What do you want" Mira asked trying to keep an eye on most of the group.

"What we want sweetheart are precious things and don't you just look precious" he answered creepily.

"Take over Satan soul" Mira quickly changed to her reliable take over.

"Oh she's a mage" one of the bandits called, Mira then lunged forward taking out two of the aggressors in an instant before gracefully back flipped to stand back next to Natsu.

"Anyone else" She spoke calmly in her demons voice she looked around to see that the group was still standing confidently she then noticed how they all looked the same from their clothes to a scar on the right check. " So there's only one of you then" she said smirking.

"Aw you found out or little secret" one of the copies spoke then she looked around to see all of the bandits start to split as they doubled as she looked around Tring to find the magic energy of the real mage but couldn't hone in on it in the crowd, each of the bandit copies then each drew a dagger from the back of their belts.

' _Damn this is going to be tough'_ she thought to herself as she looked to Natsu and the panicked expression on his face ' _I could try to fly us out but what's to stop him taking from other travellers'_ she thought but her conscience got the better as she decided to stay and fight. The first bandit plunged his dagger towards Mira who easily countered the attack pushing the attacker back "Soul extinction" as dark energy started to gather at the palm of her hands as she sent a wave of magic energy at a large group standing in to the side, it blasted them over as they disappeared showing none of them was the real mage. She could feel the magic energy of the real mage but it was constantly in the move it was at this moment a small group leapt up I to the air which distracted her from the real threat charging from behind her and towards an unsuspecting Natsu it was at the last moment Mira just heard the movement and swiped at the grounded bandit which knocked him back but the blade left it's mark on her arm leaving a deep cut, but the demons attention had to quickly change back to the group in the air who were now starting their decent. The fight went on for a while with Mira always on the defensive never straying to far from Natsu knowing he had no real way to defend himself, she had multiple cuts and scratches all over her body and she was starting to tire.

"What's wrong where's all that confidence gone" the bandit spoke cockily, Mira didn't respond she just kept her senses about her trying to keep track of all targets. "Fine then I'll guess I'll end this" a large group started to charge from her left side but at the same time another launched into the air from the front and back Natsu saw this and panicked.

'what is she going to do if she wasn't so busy defending me she could of easily beat these guys' he was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a lone copy sneaking in from the right side while Mira was distracted by all attackers he wanted to shout to her but that would just draw her attention away from the other threats, for a moment Natsu froze watching in slow motion as the fight unfolded around him suddenly without thinking he launched himself and a fist at the sneaking copy it quickly made contact with the offenders face it was then Natsu realised what he was doing his fist was on burning crimson and it badly burned the duplicate before in disappeared he then looked over to Mira who had quickly dealt with the other attackers.

"Natsu your hand" Mira said in shock.

"Yea" he said staring at his hand he couldn't feel any trace of E.N.D taking over no voice no lose of control of his body he then ignited his other hand and turned to a group that had duplicated in front of him. "Now your gonna pay for hurting someone I care about" he voice was thick with anger he then sensed where the real mage he was still moving around towards the back "Now let's fight him together" he said turning to face Mira and giving her a small smile, Mira's demon form just smirked as she took of hovering a few feet from the ground with renewed vigour

"Darkness steam" Mira said shooting a small line of energy towards the only other magic source which must of hit because she heard a shout of pain but he was still on the move "Natsu is there anything you can do to thin there numbers quickly?" Mira asked looking down at Natsu who at this point was cleaving his way through a small group.

"There is one thing I could try but you'll have to stand close " he said jumping back away from the group Mira quickly compiled as she stood back to back with him gripping his hand for a moment to show she was there " Fire dragons king mode" Natzu spoke "Fire dragon kings detonation" as he finished chanting a shell of fire surrounded him and Mirajane, she could feel the heat but it wasn't overpoweringly hot it was a comforting heat it the expanded outwards engulfing the duplicates one by one the real mage saw the spell heading towards him and started to run away from it but it was at this point that the injury that he had sustained a few minutes before flared as his leg gave way under him as he was powerless to stop it's advance, thankfully or so he thought the spell stopped just before it reached him and it dissipated reviling the two mages standing there loving over him he was about to speak but before he had the chance his face meet with a flaking fist knocking him unconscious.

"Well that was easy" Mira said giggled undoing her take over.

"Thank you" Was Natsu's only response as he turned to face her with a kind expression

"What for it should be me thanking you after all you saved me" she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Yea but you would of never been in this situation if it wasn't for.." he tried to say.

"Just focus on the important thing like the fact you can use your magic" she interrupted she hated seeing Natsu like this, he kept blaming himself for things that were out of his control.

"Focus in the important things" he whispered to himself while sparking embers at his fingertips "OK I will" he spoke up as hugged Mira, she was shocked for a few moments she before she returned the hug "I'll focus on you" he whispered in to her ear. She was shocked to hear the words ' _what did he mean by that does he feel the same way'_ she was then dragged out of her thoughts.

"Sorry to interrupt" a familiar voice said from above them they both broke the hug and looked up to see Master Mavis standing above them with a serious expression "But I have some bad news"


	5. Confessions

" _Focus in the important things" he whispered to himself while sparking embers at his fingertips "OK I will" he spoke up as hugged Mira, she was shocked for a few moments she before she returned the hug "I'll focus on you" he whispered in to her ear. She was shocked to hear the words 'what did he mean by that does he feel the same way' she was then dragged out of her thoughts._

" _Sorry to interrupt" a familiar voice said from above them they both broke the hug and looked up to see Master Mavis standing above them with a serious expression "But I have some bad news"_

"First master" Mira greeted in awe "What's wrong what's the bad news" she said pushing past the shock.

"Hello both of you am I right in understanding you have both left the guild" she said with pain in her voice ignoring the shock.

"Yea we have" Natsu replied sharply which earned him a glare from Mira.

'We have but it was due to certain circumstances" Mira expanded.

"Yes I heard it am very sorry that you forced to such extreme measures it's not the fairy tail I wanted" she said with great sadness.

"Wait so you don't share the same views as everyone else?" Natsu asked a little surprised.

"Of course not Natsu" Mavis replied a little offended.

"Sorry it's just everyone else in the guild apart from you and Mira seem to feel that way" Natsu apologised while scratching the back of his head.

"Its ok Natsu, it the reason I'm here actually came to warn you about the guild" she said floating down and touching the ground "There not letting you leave" Mavis said she then went on to explain her earlier conversation with Master Makarov.

"So what your saying is he thinks Natsu is some kind of monster that needs to be contained" Mira said with her magic spiking slightly Natsu noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"Thanks for the warning Fist master" Natsu sadly spoke.

"What will you do if they catch up to us?" Mira asked now she calmed down she, didn't get a response.

"We better be on our way thanks again first master" Natsu said while smiling at the small woman.

"Be safe both of though you may of left you two remain the truest members of the guild" she smiled sweetly as she disappeared, Natsu sighed.

"What are we going to do it was fine just wondering but now that the guilds after us we are going to need a plan?" Mira asked thinking of a solution.

"Although I don't like it we could try and head for one of the other guilds and explain our situation at least until we can calm down fairy tail" he responded.

"OK but which one?" she could tell his apprehension towards the idea.

"Well Sabretooth is closest even though it's still a few days away by foot, probably best we head their first" he replied with a sigh.

"OK if your sure" said happily "bit I have to change first" she said realising she was still in her night ware

"yep no problem" he quickly turned not wanting to feel the wrath of the demon.

Soon Mira was changed in to her usual pink dress and they started heading in the direction of Sabretooth, They walked in silence but Mira was thinking on earlier events.

' _I'll focus in you_ ' those words kept repeating in her head ' _but what did he mean by that maybe I should just ask'_ Mira thought to herself ' _he could feel the same way I do but he's never shown it argh'_ she was getting frustrated with herself but soon plucked up enough courage "Hey Natsu can we take a break I'm still a little tired from the fight"

"Yea sure I don't see why not" Natsu replied it now was midmorning and he guessed the guild members were still arriving, they both sat down off the path near some trees.

"So Natsu about earlier?" Mira asked hoping Natsu would know what she was implying.

"Yea I'm hoping we don't have to fight our friends ether" he said quietly.

"No me neither but I was talking about before Mavis showed up" Mira said not meaning to brush aside an important topic be she knew her confidence would wane if she strayed from the topic in mind.

"Oh you meant that" Natsu said turning his head slightly so he hoped Mira didn't see his blush.

"Yea I'm just wondering what you meant by that?" she asked noticing the blush.

"Well I just you know" Natsu said struggling to find words he then attempted to compose himself but got no where. ' _come on it can't be that difficult the fact she brought it back up must mean something right_?" he asked himself, he was then dragged out of his thoughts by a cute giggle coming from Mira's direction he turned his head back around to face her.

"You know your really cute when your flustered" Mira said unable to hold back her smile, Natsu looked at her smile and her confidence suddenly grew.

"I just meant that your important to me you always have even though the last few years we haven't spent to much time together but whenever I came home from a mission I used to looked forward to seeing your smile it always lifted my spirits no matter what" he stopped and looked at Mira who had a shocked expression on her face. "I care about you more that anyone else but I understand if you feel different I just felt just owed you an explanation" he said looking away from Mira hoping he hadn't misread the whole situation. After she let the words sink in she moved across to where he was sitting and placed a hand on his check and gently turned his face around to face her.

"Natsu I feel the same about you I have for years but I didn't want to get in the way of Lisanna, then when we though we lost her I was wrapped up in my own guilt and you were there for me when I needed you the most even though no one would of blame you for giving in to your own grief" she smiled sadly remembering the events.

"All I wanted was for you to smile again nothing beats your smile" he said resting his head on hers in relief. "I'm glad you feel the same" as he finished speaking Mira raised her other hand to his check and placed a kiss on his lips it didn't take long for Natsu to return the kiss after a few moments they broke apart both heavily blushing.

"So" Mira said braking the happy silence.

"We should probably be heading out" standing up and offering his hand to help Mira up and he gave her a kind smile, Mira looked up and took his hand he gently pulled her up as he did he pulled her in to another kiss this time it felt natural as they both leaned in Natsu broke the kiss giving her another smile. "I'm glad out of everyone your the one out here with me" he said taking her hand again.

"I'll be with you where ever you go if not in body I'll be there in spirit" and with that they carried on their way to sabretooth.


	6. Confrontation

**hello all here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. I'm still on the look out for Beta reader if aanyone is interested please pm me in here and we can get things sorted.**

It was early afternoon on the first day of their journey to Sabretooth and the mood was relatively happy even though they assumed that their friends were probably already out looking for them, luckily Natsu couldn't smell any of their scents nearby but he kept ewes it was only a matter of time before they tracked them down they had three dragon slayers which all of which had already picked up the trail. They had been walking through the forest long since abandoned the path

"Are they nearby?" Mira asked seeing him constantly sniffing the air.

"No not yet but I doubt it will be too long" he said solemnly.

"It will be ok" Mira said while gripping his hand tighter, since their earlier conversation neither of them had let go of the others hand.

"I hope so I really don't like the idea of being on the run from our friends" Natsu said pulling her a little closer.

"No I don't either" she replied resting her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile back at the scene of the fight.

Erza was inspecting the unconscious body of the bandit. The rest of her team consisted of Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Elfman, Happy and Carla

"Did he kill him?" Gray asked

"No only unconscious" Erza replied "And it looks like Mira helped" she said looking at the injury on her leg. "Wendy can you pick up his scent?" Erza asked.

"Yes I can it looks like he's heading in the direction of Onibus" Wendy replied sniffing the air to come firm.

"What's at Onibus and why would they held there?" Lucy asked with a confused face.

"The only thing of note there is the Sabretooth guild" Erza said I thought.

"Surely they wouldn't.." Gray was cut off.

"We can't take the risk we're half a day behind them as it is" Erza spoke standing up. "Warren can you hear us?" Erza asked the air.

"Load and clear Erza what have you found out" a voice replied in the groups head.

"We believe the pair are heading for Sabretooth in Onibus can you get in contact with Laxus and Gajeel squads and tell them to meet us there" Erza stated.

"Roger that will do" Warren replied.

"Come on we need to start heading that way now" Erza said starting a slow jog.

Back with Mira and Natsu Late at night.

It had only been a little while ago he thought he caught a slight smell of Erza but it was far away and he hadn't smelt anything else since then so he guessed they must of stopped for the night.

"I guess we should stop for the night" Natsu yawned seeing the tired expression on Mira's face.

"Yea that would be nice" Mira said with relief in her voice " Its been a long couple of days"

"Yea it has been here looks good and he said pointing at a space just big enough to fit the sleeping bags in, they then soon settled down with Mira dashing behind a tree to change in to her nightgown, when she done so she joined Natsu and crawled in to her sleeping bag next to Natsu.

"Goodnight Natsu sleep well" She spoke with a smile.

"Yea you too Mira" Natsu replied knowing sleep wouldn't come easy to him not only because of the nightmares but also because he knew that the chances were Erza would get an early start in tracking them, he was only relived that he had been on so many missions with her before he knew all of her tactics and methods and that's what scared him, eventually after hours of tossing and turning he fell in to an uneasy sleep.

He awoke a few hours later sweeting remembering his dream as he tried to sit up but felt a pressure on his chest he looked up to see a white haired woman laying on his chest in a deep sleep he felt all the worries of his dream disappear as he felt her shallow breathing tickling his chest he smiled as he looked down at the sleeping from of his girlfriend? He wondered to himself thinking what they were now he pushed the thoughts aside and sniffed the air he could smell them just on the range of his range of smell Erza, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Gray, Elfman and Wendy, he cringed at who he could smell chasing them ' _Damn it would have to be my old team and Elfman'_ he thought to himself he then looked back down at Mira.

"Mira wake up" Natsu said rocking her shoulder slightly getting no response he tried again. "Come on Mira you have to wake up" he said again pushing g her shoulder slightly as he heard her stir.

"Is it morning already?" she mumbled not opening her eyes, it was still dark out and the sun hadn't begun to rise yet.

"Sort of but we have to get moving" Natsu spoke as Mira raised her head off his chest with a blush.

"Why are we up so early" she said turning her head to hide the blush.

"I know I'm sorry but they are on the move and moving fast" Natsu spoke getting up not noticing her red cheeks.

"What already?" she asked in shock.

"Yea it's Erza's strict rules when tracking a target" Natsu replied "You need to get changed quickly we're still a days run from Onibus" Mira nodded darting behind a tree to quickly change. Soon she was back but in a more practical running gear she wore a tight pink tank top with black jogging bottoms, Natsu looked her over for a moment in amazement at how she could look beautiful but was pulled back to reality when he heard a giggle.

"See something you like Natsu" Mira said happy at the attention, she wondered what to call Natsu was she his boyfriend she decided to ask him later at a more appropriate time. Natsu quickly looked away.

"We should get on the move, we need to keep a fast pace" Natsu said distracting himself. "Can you keep up?" he asked.

"Can you?" she asked with a smirk trying to keep the mood up even though they were on the run from their friends she didn't want to fight her friends but deep down she knew she would have to.

"That sounds like a challenge" he smiled a little back before setting off at a decent pace, he could still smell the group from earlier it what worried him is he could also smell another group this one was smaller "Laxus" he whispered to himself.

"What was that Natsu?" Mira asked with a curious look.

"Its probably nothing but I think I smell Laxus" Natsu said with slight panic, no matter how strong Natsu got he was always on par with Laxus especially now he had managed to rid himself of his magic barrier particles so he wouldn't hold back.

"How far away?" she asked.

"Hopefully far enough we should make it to Sabretooth before he catches up" Natsu said with a little confidence with that they picked up the pace. If Natsu had worked it out right they would reach Onibus about late afternoon he was just hoping that the guild would listen to him and not be like fairy tail.

They had been running most of the day it was now around four in the afternoon and they were getting close to the town. Natsu's attention had mostly stayed on Erza's group which made up a fair amount of ground when they stopped for a rest, they now within half a mile of Natsu and Mira, they could see the town with the second strongest guild in it. As they entered the outskirts of town they stopped and asked for directions to the guild since they had never been there before it was only a five minute walk round the corner, as they had finished asking for directions they heard a call.

"Mira get away from him" they turned to see Erza who had Requiped in to her speed armour and getting closer.

"Damn" Natsu cursed to himself smelling the rest of the group not far behind.

"What's gotten in to you why are you chasing us we left the guild?" Mira said standing between Natsu and the now very close Erza.

"We have to make sure this monster doesn't hurt anyone" She replied with disgust on the work monster.

"You really have fallen to think that family is a monster" Mira replied with sadness in her voice.

"What are you going to do with me if you catch me?" Natsu asked stepping next to Mira and taking her hand.


	7. Family vs family

**Hi all here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**

" _What are you going to do with me if you catch me?" Natsu asked stepping next to Mira and taking her hand._

"When we catch you you'll will be dealt with appropriately" Erza responded.

"And what does dealt with appropriately mean?" Mira asked gripping his hand back.

"That all depends on if he comes peacefully or not" Erza responded raising her sword. Natsu's mind was racing what should he do run as fast as they could and hope to reach the guild in time but the chances were Erza would catch up but the only alternative was to stand and fight which also wouldn't end well.

"Take over: Halphas" Mira said calmly snapping Natsu from his thoughts people starting to flee at the sight of the two mages giving off a sickening magical flow. "You will not touch him he won't face punishment for things he hasn't done"

"Come on Mirajane surly you won't stand against us" Erza said almost pleadingly it was at this time the rest of Team Erza appeared from behind her.

"Erza we're here" Gray said momentarily drawing the woman's attention, Mira spotted Wendy.

"Wendy, Elfman you can't support this?" Mira said looking at the two with a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry Mirajane but he has to be stopped who knows what he'll do if he loses control" Wendy responded.

"Come on sis" Elfman simply said.

"Your right Wendy who knows what I'll do if E.N.D wakes back up again" Natsu paused and thought of some of his nightmares. "But he hasn't taken over since then and I'll try my best to make sure he doesn't because I never want to kill anyone else especially not people I care about" He finished "Now are you going to let us go or" he didn't finish.

"We can't let you go" Erza said "Requip flame empress armour" Erza said changing into the armour that countered Natsu's magic.

"I guess I'll take Erza" Natsu said solemnly

You think you'll only fight one of us" Gray said approaching.

"Yea he will" Mira replied sharply.

"Come on Mira why are you protecting him?" Elfman asked angrily.

"Because this almost exactly what happened when I discovered my magic, people shunning and scared of what they don't understand" Mira replied clenching her free hand while Natsu held the other still, Elfman didn't react.

"Enough come with us or face the consequences" Erza ended the current line of conversation.

"Well we're not going with you so looks like we face the consequences" Mira responded releasing Natsu's hand and summoning her angelic wings on her back, it was at this moment Erza dashed at Natsu pushing him back away from Mira while she was distracted Gray launched a volley of ice lances at her but thanks to her take overs insane speed she dodged at the last second with her arm still being clipped by the last Lance, Mira took to the air and charged a rainbow coloured energy at the palm of her hands "don't make me do this Gray" Mira said reluctant to fire at the ice mage.

"You've made your choice if your not with us then your in our way" Gray shouted seething with anger.

"What happened to you" Mira whispered as she launched her attack towards Gray, he tried to jump out the way but the attacks followed him and hit his in the back which forced air out his lungs.

"Fine then I have ever the perfect thing for creatures like you" Gray said recovering "Ice devil slayer mode" Gray shouted as half of his body turned black apart from a small tattoo on his right arm he then instantly made a sword in his hand and launched himself of the ground toward where Mira was floating, she easily dodged the attack ducking underneath but she meet a foot swinging round which somewhere had been turned to ice in made contact with her face which knocked her back down to the ground.

'why did that hurt so much" Mira mumbled to herself.

"Its devil slayer magic meaning it's meant to beat demons" Gray said as if he heard her.

' _devil slayer I'm going to have to be careful'_ Mira thought to herself while getting back up.

"Ice devil's bellow" Gray shouted while a beam of ice emerged from his mouth at a ridiculous speed Mira managed to dodge up and out the way.

Meanwhile a few minutes before with Erza and Natsu.

Natsu landed on his back after Erza launched at him he quickly recovered as he saw her following though and swinging her sword art where he landed he jumped back.

"Well that was dirty" Natsu spoke.

"I will beat you by any means" Erza retorted as if ignoring what he just said. She then swung her sword at him again which he ducked under while sweeping his foot to knock her off balance and tripping her up.

"Come on Erza this isn't how I want to fight you" Natsu said almost pleading, she didn't respond instead she summoned a second sword in her off hand it was her water empress sword, then without hesitation swung her flame sword at Natsu forcing him to roll out of the way and try to get back up on his feet but he was distracted by the first swing he only noticed the second when it was to late it hit him in the arm and chest leaving a long cut across his chest _'Dammit I do think want to hurt her'_ Natsu thought but quickly had to return focus as Erza was heading towards him again. "Fire dragons iron fist" Natsu said reluctantly light his hand on fire and punching Erza in the gut.

"You know you fire has little effect on this armour" Erza spoke unfazed by the attack.

"I know but.." Natzu was interrupted by both sword hitting him hard in the chest where the cut was still fresh she then proceeded to hit him in the head with the hilt of her sword to try and knock him unconscious but it only caused him to cry out in pain.

"Why won't you fight back?" Erza asked preparing to hit him again.

"Because not matter what happens your still family and I refuse to hurt family" he replied flashing her a toothy grin "So do what you gotta do I won't hold it against ya" Erza paused for a moment before raising her sword up again but this time it wasn't the hilt pointing down towards him.

"Your evil and must be stopped" Erza said while starting the swords decent.

Back with Mira and Gary.

"Mira flew up I the air and heard a scream of pain she turned to see Erza standing over a badly hurt Natsu, she saw the sword raised up while Natsu said something she couldn't hear her eyes widened when she saw the sword begin to make its decent towards Natsu chest she tried to rush towards them but she knew she couldn't make it in time but she has to try suddenly she saw a spiral of air Shove Erza away from Natsu and into a nearby wall. Mira turned I the direction the attack came from to see Wendy standing there with tears steaming down her face.


	8. Sabretooth

Mira turned I the direction the attack came from to see Wendy standing there with tears steaming down her face.

"Get out of here go I'll be right behind you" Wendy said looking a little confused, Mira swooped down and picked up the nearly conscious Natsu she then turned to look at Wendy who had Gray and Lucy bearing down on her, Elfman was standing further back wide eyed.

"Wendy Come on quickly" Mira shouted at the young girl pushing her own confusion to the back of her head, Mira knew Wendy was strong but she didn't stand much of a chance against all of them, she got no response. "Get over here now I'm not leaving till you come with us" Mira shouted her motherly side showing.

"Fine sky dragons roar" the small girl said reluctantly the spell hit Lucy and Elfman but Gray dodged back and out the way, but the spell served it purpose distracting the mages long enough for Wendy to retreat to where Mira was careful holding a now unconscious Natsu.

"Grab on to my arm" Mira ordered outstretching her free arm which Wendy took as soon as she was in reach, as soon as the young dragon slayer had hold Mira took flight towards Sabretooth guild praying they would help it took less than a minute with the Halphas take over, she landed by there doors and undid her takeover still holding Natsu over her shoulder and letting go of Wendy's hand.

"Mira i" Wendy started.

"We'll talk about out it later we have to help Natsu first" Mira said pushing the doors open "Please we need help here" Mira called in to the guild pleading.

"Mirajane what wrong?" asked a well spoke woman.

"Minerva please we need to use your infirmary" Mira pleaded with the woman.

"Natsu... right this way" Minerva lead the small group towards the back of the guild attracting a lot of attention.

"M'lady what's going on" a black haired man asked.

"Rouge get the master Natsu's badly injured" she ordered not stopping, Rouge just nodded and headed up stairs towards the guild masters office. It was only seconds later that they arrived at the guild infirmary and Mira placed Natsu on the closest bed, Wendy rushed in after to begin healing.

"How is he" Mira asked after waiting a few minutes for the young dragon slayer to work her magic.

"Most of his wounds are minor apart from the cut on his chest I'm not sure I can do anything About that but hopefully he should wake up soon" the young girl sighed a little tired.

"Thank you" Mira said hugging team young mage, it was at this moment a blonde mage walked in.

"Mirajane what's happened? He asked Mira turned to see Sting the young guild master.

"Its a long gone story" Mira replied sitting down next to Natsu on a nearby chair "One I don't think even I know the full details" she continued looking at the young dragon slayer "The only thing I know for now is don't let anyone else from fairy tail in"

"What why" Sting asked confused.

"Just please trust us" Mira simply replied.

"I guess Natsu did save our asses against Acnologia the least we can do is keep him safe for now" Sting said "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask we owe him" Sting finished as he pushed the only lookers out the door.

"Thanks" Mira said giving the man a sweet smile as he left the room, she then turned to Wendy. "So what's going on?" Mira asked with her smile disappearing and slight irritation rising in her voice.

"Mira let me start by saying sorry I wasn't in control it was like being a passenger in my own body" Wendy said with tears forming in her eyes.

"You had no control?" Mira confirmed.

"None the last time out remember being in control of my body was a week after Natsu beat Acnologia, a man in a hooded cloak walked in to the guild..." Wendy stopped herself to think. "Come to think of it you were there why weren't you affected?" she asked.

"I don't know if it was a week after Acnologia then I was still looking after Natsu in the infirmary but I doubt that there magic would be stopped by wall's" Mira looked puzzled. "Anyway what happened next?"

"Well Erza..."

Flashback.

"What is your business here" Erza spoke with authority.

"Natsu" was his response, Erza instantly Requiped her normal sword to her side.

"Natsu's not here right now he should be back in a week or two" Erza lied she knew the pink haired dragon slayer had no means of defending himself, the man smirked.

It matters not" he breathed in deeply. "You shall all hate Natsu for being E.N.D and you will force him to be alone with no one there for him" he ordered.

"Like we would ever.." Erza started but she felt he'd body become unresponsive she felt herself starting to sit back down but she hadn't told her body to, she heard the guild doors close as she tried to force her body to get up and follow the man but not matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her body to move.

Flashback end.

"And ever since then I've been watching myself and the rest of the guild treat Natsu badly, pushing him away" Wendy said as she broke down in tear kneeling down next to the bed where Natsu was lying crying in to the sheets.

"Its ok it not your fault" Mira said using her free hand to stroke the young girls hair Wendy looked up at the take over mage who was smiling sweetly. "I don't blame you and I know Natsu won't when he wakes up so wipe away the tears" Mira could tell Wendy blamed herself. Let's focus in the important things like how did you brake out from under his control?" Mira asked.

"I don't know" she replied wiping away her tears. "When I saw Natsu refuse to fight Erza then I saw her try to knock him out I just tried my hardest and I got back control, I don't fully know how" she admitted.

"It fine we'll work it out" Mira said "You can come in now sting" Mira yelled at the door it opened to reveal the guild master.

'haha you knew we were there huh?" he asked.

"Consider it a good guess now how much did you hear?" she asked.

"Bits I need the full story" he confirmed. Mira went on to explain the situation.

Meanwhile in a dark space.

"What the where am I" Natsu whispered to himself he then heard a deep demonic laughter he turned to see the source, stood before him was at a glance a replica of Natsu tall well built and link hair but on closer inspection there were differences, he had black scales down his arms which lead to talon like hands, small horns protruding from his head also his eyes were jet black and soulless. " "So I take it you're E.N.D?" Natsu asked.

"I guess that's the name you know me by" he replied emotionlessly. Natsu just to looked at him questioningly. "I have many names E.N.D, world destroyer, Natsu" he said looking at the mage waiting for a reaction.

"You are not me we are two different people" Natsu replied with anger rising in his voice.

"Is that so" the demon simply responded.

"Yea your evil" Natzu shouted.

"If that's the case so are you your the one who happily accepted my power to defeat Acnologia" E.N.D calmly spoke with a smirk slowly rising, Natsu dropped his head.

"I know what I did and it's a choice I will have to live with for the rest of my life" Natsu said all confidence gone.

"But this is only the beginning I will kill the rest of the dragon slayers, I will make all of your dreams a reality and make you watch as I lay waste to this world slowly killing your friends one by one until I reach her I will make her suffer for years bringing her to the brink of death so I can savour the reactions I get out of both of you, that is my victory to destroy all of your light in this world until I fully take over and you will disappear" E.N.D Laughed demonic ally looking at the dragon slayer who had fallen to his knees. Images of his friends flashed before his eyes.

" _No matter what they do I still care for them"_ Natzu thought to himself as he started to shake with anger.

"No" Natzu spoke E.N.D just looked curiously at the so called broken man.

"What do you mean no?" he asked.

"I mean you won't touch any of them" Natsu said raising his head to look the demon in the eyes.

"They all hate you for what you are why do you care so much?" the demon asked his voice only getting darker.

"No they hate me because of you and not all of them do I still have Mira and for as long as I live you won't hurt any of them especially her" Natsu declared rising his head to meet the demons gaze anger thick in his voice.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me I can take over now if I wanted"

Back in the world.

Mira had just finished explaining the situation to Sting.

"So for now fairy tail is the enemy" Sting stated.

"Unfortunately" Confirmed, it was at this moment the infirmary door burst open all three mages turned to see who it was.

"Master we have a problem Laxus Gajeel and a few other members of fairy tail are in the main guild hall and are requesting to see you" Rouge said with a slight hurry.

"Its fine I'll go talk to them" Sting said standing up " Don't worry I won't hand him over" he reassured the take over mage.

"Thank you" Mira said smiling.

"Its fine everyone in this world owes him a debt anyway it the least I can do" and with that sting left to the room.

"I hope we can get out of this" Mira whispered, but Wendy heard with hear enhanced senses.

"We've been in worst situations than this before well male it through and partying at the guild hall before you know it" Wendy reassured, Mira just smiled and tightened her grip on the unconscious man's hand, Wendy noticed. "So you like Natsu Huh?" Wendy asked giggling.

"Well sort of... I... you know" Mira stumbled over her words hiding her blush, it was at this moment Natsu's eyes bolted open "Natsu your awake" Mira said her smile growing, but they got no response.

"Natsu hello" Wendy said waving her hand in front of his face.

"He coming go get out of here" Natsu yelled suddenly gripping his head in pain while pulling his hand out of Mira's.

"What who's coming?" Wendy asked confused.

"Wendy get out of here wait in the main guild hall and if you hear any trouble coming from here get everyone out as quickly as possible" Mira ordered the young girl.

"What about you?" Wendy asked Worriedly.

"I'll be fine now go" Mira shouted turning her attention back to Natsu, he was still gripping his head and he started to cry out in pain. "Natsu.. Natsu focus on my voice" Mira said gripping his shoulder.

"Mira get out of here he coming and I can't hold him back" Natsu said with fear in his voice and moving his hands from his head.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere I'm here to help" Mira replied.

"But you promised if I lost control you would leave me" Natsu said struggling to keep himself.

"Natsu I'm not going to leave you I care about you and I'm not going to leave you when you need me the most" Mira protested.

"But I can't" Natsu started.

"Yes you can if you set your mind to it you can do anything" Mira paused and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Natsu I love you if you love me fight this" she then pulled herself in and kissed him on the lips, Natsu was shocked but he quickly returned the kiss after a few seconds he pulled away and looked the white haired beauty in her deep blue eyes.

"If it's for you I'll try my best, stand back" he said Mira took a few steps back and watched he engulfed himself in right crimson flames that obscured her view of him, after a few moments past she heard a blood curdling scream coming from inside the vortex of fire this went on for a few seconds before flames the flames started to subside bit what would be reviled.


	9. Loss

" _If it's for you I'll try my best, stand back" he said Mira took a few steps back and watched he engulfed himself in right crimson flames that obscured her view of him, after a few moments past she heard a blood curdling scream coming from inside the vortex of fire this went on for a few seconds before the flames started to subside but what would be reviled._

In the main guild hall and few minutes before.

"Laxus how are ya, it's nice to see your healed up from the fight with Acnologia" Sting welcomed the blonde haired man. In the room stood a few members from Sabretooth including Rouge, Minerva and Yukino as well as a few other random members, by the entrance stood the fairy tail members Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Erza and a few other members of the Tenrou team including the Exceeds but strangely there was no Elfman, Sting noticed this considering Wendy had said he was with Erza and her team he also noticed a hooded man standing in the back barely noticeable. "So what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Sting asked trying to clock all the power houses just in case.

"I believe you have Natsu here we just came to get him so we could head back we were just doing a little training exercise and as usual Natsu took it to far" Laxus spoke calmly with his usual cocky smirk.

"Yea he was pretty badly beaten up Wendy and Mira had to carry him in to the infirmary, but it does sound like Natsu to take it to far" Sting laughed, he never took his eyes off the beast of a man in front of him he thought he saw a flicker in his confidence for a moment.

"Well if you just hand him over to us we'll take care of him we don't mean to impose anymore than we have to" Erza spoke up.

"He's not really in a condition to travel at the moment according to Wendy, it's no sweat to look after him a little while it'll be nice to catch up with him anyway" Sting replied his gaze then fixed on the hooded man what he could see of his cloak it looked like the man Wendy described, what got Sting worried is if he was here what was stopping him using his magic to control him and his guild. It was at this moment Wendy ran out to the main guild hall to see the tense situation she then noticed Minerva was quite close and tried to grab her attention by pulling on the lower back of her dress, Minerva turned her attention to Wendy giving her a confused look.

"Somethings happened to Natsu Mira said to and try and get people out quickly if we hear anything from the infirmary" she tried to say quietly but she saw the fellow dragon slayers in the room ears twitch, Minerva simply nodded thinking she could get the details later.

"Hey Wendy what was that about Natsu?" Laxus asked bluntly even though he heard it fine.

"Err umm" Wendy struggled to find words.

"Say where's Elfman, Mirajane said he was with Natsu's group?" Sting asked trying to change the subject.

"He had to head back to the guild something good about manly business" Laxus replied, just as HE finished replying a blood curdling scream could be heard from the back of the guild everyone knew who's cores it was.

"We need to get out of her now" Minerva yelled orders to members sitting round the guild they looked at her with a confused faces " _Damn"_ she thought as she used her magic, transporting everyone to outside the guild hall.

"Rouge, Minerva, Wendy we'll stay here and guard the guild everyone else evacuate the town" he had no idea what was going on but if it was serious he could feel the intense magic energy flowing from inside the guild as he was still staring down the fairy tail guild

Back in the Infirmary.

The flames had only been burning for about half a minute with cries of pain being heard inside, it pained Mirajane to hear Natsu in such distress and she couldn't reach him to help, she didn't even know what was happening, the flames started to subside revealing no burn marks on anything the flames touched the last of the flames seemed to be absorbed into Natsu's skin. Mira looked over the dragon slayer and he appeared to look normal, she had heard from the people who saw E.N.D that there was a visual difference between the two.

"Natsu, are you ok?" Mira asked worriedly a few seconds went by with no reply until he finally replied.

"Yea it's me" he replied relived that no one seemed to be hurt as he looked around " I take it everyone else left?" Natsu asked.

"Yea they had to deal with Laxus and the others showing up" she replied wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry to of worried ya" Natsu said noticing the tear.

"There's no need to be sorry I'm just relived to see your ok" she then approached him and pulled him into a gentle hug, Natsu accepted the hug wrapping him arms around Mirajane, he then sniffed he always loved the smell of the white haired beauty but as he did so he picked up Laxus Gajeel and many other but he froze and smelt someone that shouldn't be there, it was someone he knew.

"What's he doing here?" Natsu asked letting a little bit of anger out of his voice while breaking the hug.

"Who?" Mira asked confused but before she knew it Natsu had jumped out of bed and was running for the door. "Natsu where are you going?" she asked getting up as quick as possible to follow him. It didn't take long for Natsu to run out the abandoned guild hall and burst open the doors he saw the scene in front to of him, the air was tense Sting, Rouge and Minerva stood battle ready in front of Wendy they were staring down most of fairy tails power houses he then sniffed the air again he smelt him again. Everyone reacted to Natsu burst though the guild doors.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" Sting asked.

"Ahh Natsu glad to see your up" Laxus spoke, but Natsu ignited owed both of them.

"Where is he" he seethed, everyone gave him questioning looks. "JOSE" Natsu yelled as everything going went silent.

"It nice to see your dragon slayer senses are as good as ever" a voice replied with slow sarcastic clap, he stepped out of the crowd and lowered his hood to revel an old Jose former master of Phantom lord.

"Guys I know own you hate me but Jose is right there" Natsu spoke angrily it was then Mira had caught up.

"Natsu what's wrong who's here?" she asked not looking into the crowd, Jose's eyes narrowed at seeing Mira.

"Jose" Natsu simply replied Mira's eyes widened in shock

"Who is this guy" Sting asked still confused but not taking his eyes off the man.

"Its ex Master Jose of Phantom lord" Mira replied, Rouge gave a slight shudder at recognising the name. " So it was you who has consoled our guild but how?" Mira shouted Snapping herself out of her shock.

"Yes it was me" Jose smiled. "You would be surprised how many magic weapons the council has at its disposal, I happen to come across their vaults in my escape from prison and I happened across this little device" he pulled out small cube from his pocket it had a yellow glow and could fit in the palm of his hand. " Unfortunately it only seems to have one use and for some reason it didn't effect her" he said pointing at Mira.

"So your saying your the one condition tiling them?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"Yes" Jose replied.

"So all I gotta do is beat you" Natsu smirked stepping in front of Sting lighting his hands on fire.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jose replied confidently. "I can kill them with ease before you even have a chance to hit me or i can release them , observe you the blue cat come here the blue cat followed his orders and headed towards Jose.

"Happy" Natsu called, but the exceed gave no response.

"Consider this one charity" Jose spoke plainly as Happy reached him. "I release you" Happy blinked as he came to his senses.

"Natsu" Happy spoke gleefully as he turned and began flying towards Natsu. "I'm sorry I couldn't.." he stopped as his happy expression turned to one twisted on pain as Natsu saw an explosion of dark energy hit Happy in the back.

"Happy" Natsu called as he ran to catch the falling exceed out of the air, he caught him just before he hit the ground. "Happy"

"Natsu I'm sorry" Happy said weakly.

"You've got no reason to be sorry pal" Natsu said trying to hold back his tears he could feel the wound on the back of happy his wings had mostly be burned off.

"I just need you to ..." Happy started.

"It ok tell me later once your healed" Natsu cut him off not want to think how bad a condition he was really in.

"Just listen" Happy said trying to shout but was nearly above a whimper. "I just wanted to say you not a monster you never have been always remember you still Natsu"

"I know I'm not but we need to get you healed, Wendy" Natsu shouted trying to get the young healer over.

"Take one step little girl and I'll kill another" Jose said raising his hand and pointing it behind him towards the rest of the fairy tail mages.

"BASTARD" Natsu seethed not even trying to hide his rage.

"Natsu" Happy said barley above a whisper, Natsu turned his attention back to his injured friend.

"Hey little buddy your gonna hang in there right" Natsu said not able to hold back his tears.

"I.." Happy started but was unable to finish.

"Happy" Natsu said gently shacking his friend but his eyes seemed dark and lifeless. "Happy" Natzu yelled. All the people not to under Jose's influence stood there in shock with Mira holding her hand over her mouth trying unsuccessfully to hold back her emotions.

"You really think I was just going to let one of you escape especially how close he was to you" Jose said laughing at the sight.

"Why?" Natsu simply asked still holing on to his friends lifeless body.

"Why? Because Makarov said it himself your the heart of that filthy guild and without a heart the body shortly follows" Jose replied.

"Your gonna pay" Natsu a aid looking up his face had crimson scales appearing on the outer features, his entire arms had scales from fingers to shoulders.

"Dragon force" Wendy whispered not knowing how he activated it.

"Don't move a muscle if you do I'll kill one of your precious friends" Jose said with glee.

"What do you want" Natsu said placing Happy on the ground next to him the anger still present in his voice.

"Just stay there" he said using both is hands to start charging a spell after a few seconds the spell was ready. "Now die" Jose announced.


	10. Funeral

" _What do you want" Natsu said placing Happy on the ground next to him the anger still present in his voice._

" _Just stay there" he said using both is hands to start charging a spell after a few seconds the spell was ready. "Now die" Jose announced._

Natsu knelt on the ground next to Happy glairing daggers at the mage before him as the spell was charging unafraid, but moments before Jose could realise his spell something broke his consideration he was knocked forward on to the ground reviling Erza standing there in her standard armour.

"We are not your puppets" Erza announced emotionlessly, Natsu then stood up and walked towards the fallen mage Jose tried to raise his hand to cast a quick spell at Natsu but before he got the chance Natsu stood on his hand causing Jose to cry out in pain.

"You took someone precious to me" Natsu said coldly still in his dragon force, he then used his foot that was currently crushing Jose's hand and moved it and stopped on his head his eyes staring down at him with hatred. "This is nothing compared to how he felt" Natsu said his anger raising again and pointing at happy.

"Natsu that's enough" Erza spoke as she saw him keep stomping on his head.

"I'm just giving this Bastard what he deserves" Natsu said not looking up from Jose.

"He will be punished" Erza said determined, but Natsu didn't let up. "Natsu stop this instant" Erza demanded.

"Natsu please stop" an angelic voice called from behind him he put him foot down one more time before turning to face the voices origins.

"Mirajane" Natsu whispered as he saw the white haired beauty walk towards him,, he then moved his foot off of the mages head as he let go of his dragon force, he felt pain in his head and nausea for a moment to but it quickly disappeared, when she reached him she pulled him into a hug "Is he really gone?" Natsu asked looking at Wendy who was trying to heal the exceed, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry Natsu" Wendy said softly, Natsu felt his tear start to build up but held them back, he still had the rest of his friends under Jose's mind control, he then let go of Mirajane giving her a weak smile he then turned his attention to the barely conscious mage on the floor.

"How do you undo the effects" he said crouching down in front of him.

"Hahaha" Jose laughed weakly " You really think I would tell you" Natsu then raised his fist above his head but it was caught by a cold gauntlet, he looked up to see Erza shaking her head slowly.

"I'll deal with this Natsu" Erza said with a sad smile "You need to calm down" Erza said looking at Mira giving her a sign to move him back, Mira took the sign taking his free hand carefully and pulled him away both Mira and Erza knew if Natsu started he might not know when to stop.

"Now" Erza said looking down at the beaten mage she then knelt down and reached in to the dark mages pockets taking out the small cube, she then in her free hand Requiped a pair of magic sealing handcuffs and attached them to Jose. "Unfortunately for you I saw how you released Happy" the name got caught in her throat as she turned and began releasing everyone present from the mind control, one by one they all regained control of themselves and stood in silence out of respect.

After they had all said there goodbyes to Sabretooth the guild headed back to Magnolia Erza went a head to release the remaining members that were left at the guild, also Erza let Elfman out of the guild jail apparently when Wendy snapped out of control so did he after receiving the order to fight his sister but he was unfortunate enough not to get away and was imprisoned. Soon after a few days walk back fairy tail was all back together with people apologising to Natsu for treating him so badly, the overall mood in the guild was low later that afternoon was the funeral of one of their treasured members. Everyone had headed home early to change for the funeral, Natsu was still down and wanted serious pay back to the mages locked up in the guild jail he was being kept there until the magic council picked him up the following day. Natsu looked around his self made shack it seemed emptier than usual without Happy, he had changed into a black suit and tie with black trousers and a white shirt, he then heard a knock at his door he opened it reviling the three Strauss siblings standing there with sadness expressions, Lisanna's eyes were red from where she had been crying.

"Natsu are you ready?" Mira asked quietly.

"Yea let's go" he replied giving the three a forced smile he then stepped out of his house closing the door. It was a quiet walk to the cathedral where the funeral was taking place on the way there it had started raining and the group were under two umbrellas Elfman and Lisanna under one with Elfman supporting Lisanna and Natsu and Mirajane under the other, nothing had been said since the left Natsu's house but they soon approached the cemetery where most of the guild had already arrived they had just been waiting for the four that just arrived they politely split apart down the middle to allow the four to the front, Master Makarov noticed their arrival and stepped forward.

"We are gathered here today to share in a loss he may not of been one of the most powerful but Happy always brought a smile to people's faces" Makarov paused to hold in a few of his own tears "Happy may have been born a exceed but he was as true of a member as anyone else" he paused again many people had tears falling down there faces especially Carla who was standing next to Wendy either tears steaming down her white fur. "Happy wouldn't want us to be sad he would want to look to the future, here's to a true member of the fairy tail family" Makarov finished raising his hand in the iconic fairy tail way, most people followed suit only Carla, Natsu and Mira hadn't raised there hand in support after the funeral was over the majority of the guild left to head back to the guild leaving Natsu and Carla with Mira standing back watching the two the rain had eased up for the moment as Natsu approached the still crying Carla.

"You know he cared for you right" Natsu said smiling down at the exceed.

"I know but he'll never know own how I felt" Carla said between her cries.

"I'm sure he knew he wouldn't of tried so hard if he thought you didn't" Natsu replied with a slight chuckle remembering all of Happy's attempts to get her to notice him.

"Happy" Carla whispered to no one in particular.

"Now come on there's a young dragon slayer in the guild who I'm sure is wondering where you are" Natsu said trying to sound cheerful in obviously worked as the exceed stood up and started heading towards the guild but she stopped.

"Thank you Natsu" she said she knew that he was hurting as bad as her but she had no words for him.

"Think nothing of it" Natsu said forcing a smile as she carried on back towards the guild. Mira watched the whole scene and was now watching Natsu who had been staring at the grave for a few minutes she decided to go over to him.

"Hey" She said so she didn't startle him, but she got no response " Natsu" she called again this time putting her hand on his shoulder she then walked next to him to see tears falling down his face he quickly whipped them away.

"Hey what's are you still doing here I though you would be back with the guild I'm sire Lisanna's a state right now" Natsu said sadly.

"Elfmans looking after her he said he would be alright when I said I was going to check on you" Mira said not taking her eyes of Natsu.

"I'm fine" Natsu said weakly " I'm just gonna need a little while, before you know it I'll be back in the guild" he said with a fake laugh he then turned to her giving her a quick smile before turning around to leave the cemetery, Mira watched him leave he wasn't heading back to the guild it looked like he was heading in the direction of his house she decided not to follow him and give him a bit of space but she couldn't get the nagging thoughts out of her head of the last time Natsu lost someone close to him, when he lost Igneel.

Night fell on Magnolia and Natsu was walking through town picking up the last supplies he would need he was wearing a large hooded cloak and a back pack Natsu had decided to leave for a little while, he had left two notes at his house one addressed to the guild the other for Mirajane he was walking through town and stopped when he heard a call from next to him.

"We're not going though this again" the voice said it was sweet but slightly agitated. " I hoped I was wrong" she said stepping out the shadows

"Mira please I need to get stronger I couldn't protect him and I couldn't bear that happening again" he said holding back his tears.

"You know own she said you might pull something like this but I didn't believe her" another voice called from behind him it this time it was a male voice.

"Gray?" Natsu said slightly confused.

"What's this the great Salamander running away" another feminine voice taunted.

'I'm not running Erza" Natsu said he had given up understanding how they knew.

"Really because that's what it looks like" another voice spoke.

"Lucy I'm not running I just need to get stronger so I can protect the people I care about" his eyes momentarily glanced at Mira. "I just don't know own what I would do if something happened to one of you" Natsu said sadly.

"You can't protect everyone" Wendy said stepping out from behind a wall.

"Not you too Wendy" Natsu said with a sigh.

"Everyone mage in fairy tail can look after themselves " Gray said.

"Besides while your protecting everyone who's looking after you" Mira said sweetly as Natsu turned to face her she was giving the kindest smile.

"I don't know" he responded simply.

"You should stop carrying all this weight on your shoulders" Erza said as she walked up to him resting her hand on his shoulders.

" That's what family is for" Lucy said seemingly finishing Erza's sentence.

"He may not be here in person but Happy will live on in us, our memories" Mira said " You taught me that when we though we lost Lisanna" Natsu sighed he couldn't talk his way out of this one.

"Now come on you flame brain idiot let's head back to the guild I'm sure everyone's wondering where you are" Gray said smirking.

"Yea your right" Natsu said in defeat as he group turned and started heading back towards the guild but Mira stopped.

"Natsu can I talk to you for a second" Mira spoke "Don't worry I'll make sure he comes back" Mira said as she saw the rest of the group stop but carried on when then heard Mira's reassurance, when she saw the group was out of ear shoot she turned back to Natsu.

"So Mira what.." he was stopped when Mira slapped him in the face.

"What we're you thinking you idiot" she said with hurt in her words. "Where you just going to leave with out saying a word" she continued.

"I did leave a letter for you" Natsu said trying to build some sort of defence.

"A letter really after everything we went through these last few days you thought a letter was going to be enough" she said.

"I. I'm sorry Mira I didn't think things through" Natsu said "I'll do what I can to make it up to you"

"Promise me you'll never do anything like this again, that's all I want" she said looking up at him into his deep brown eyes.

"I promise in everything I am I will never try to leave again" Natsu said simply and with that he pulled her in for a hug which she was to happy to return. " Thank you"

"What for?" Mira asked.

"For getting the other to talk some sense into me" he said smiling.

"I had a feeling you would pull something like this so I just had to mention it to the rest of your team and they where eager to come and talk some sense into you" Mira explained.

"Still thanks" he said after a few more seconds they pulled back from the hug " We should probably head back to the guild there going to be wondering where we are" he laughed and with that they headed back to the guild. As they started walking Natsu felt a short stab of pain run through his head followed by a little bit of nausea but as quick as it came on it was gone so he just shrugged it off taking Mira's hand.

A/N this is not the end of the story there will be more but the next chapter or so are going to be a little bit of fluff because I enjoy that sort of thing but after that I will start the next "Arc" if you will.


	11. Moving on

" _I promise in everything I am I will never try to leave again" Natsu said simply and with that he pulled her in for a hug which she was to happy to return. " Thank you"_

" _What for?" Mira asked._

" _For getting the other to talk some sense into me" he said smiling._

" _I had a feeling you would pull something like this so I just had to mention it to the rest of your team and they where eager to come and talk some sense into you" Mira explained._

" _Still thanks" he said after a few more seconds they pulled back from the hug " We should probably head back to the guild there going to be wondering where we are" he laughed and with that they headed back to the guild. As they started walking Natsu felt a short stab of pain run through his head followed by a little bit of nausea but as quick as it came on it was gone so he just shrugged it off taking Mira's hand._

The two were wondering down the street heading back towards the guild hand in hand, a though popped back into Mira's head ' _what are we boyfriend and girlfriend I should probably just ask it's Natsu after all, but what if he says no'_ she slapped herself mentality as she got the courage to ask Natsu.

"So umm Natsu I was thinking what are we? To each other in mean" she asked nervous of his response.

"Well I'd like to think we're dating but I guess we haven't really talked about it" he said scratching his cheek awkwardly with his free hand.

"Well that's a relief I want us to be dating too, but there's the small problem of the guild" she said glad that he at least felt the same way towards her.

"What's the problem as I see it they should be happy for us right?" he said obliviously, Mira sighed he was obviously clueless to the advances from two of the girls from the guild ' _Lucy and Lisanna'_ Mirajane thought to her self, Natsu saw the worry on her face "Hey there's nothing to worry about however the guild reacts I'm sure everything will be ok" he said as gave her his toothy grin, she quickly felt most of worries leave her.

"So we're going to tell them right?" she said to make sure.

"Yea I don't see why not" he replied as they turned round the next corner and found themselves a few steps from the guild, Natsu took a deep breath before kicking the doors open "We're back" as he did he had a look around very few people were left in the guild only the rest of team Natsu, both Masters and a few random guild members the room was silent as they all turned their attention to the new arrivals.

"Natsu my boy I see you decided not to leave after all" Master Makarov said with a small smirk.

"Nah I had Mira and the team to thank for talking me out of my stupid decision" he said as the two walk into the guild still hand in hand though no one seemed to notice, they reached the bar where the team and the Masters were sitting there was silence for a few seconds before Master Makarov spoke up.

"So how are you two?" asked as he raised his eyebrow as he seemed to be hinting at something.

"We're fine" Natsu replied confused as the two sat down on a free pair of stools, Mira just sighed.

"I think he's worked it out Natsu" Mira spoke.

"Worked what out?" Lucy asked.

"Well me and Mira have started dating" Natzu spoke plainly.

"WHAT" sounded from Erza and Gray but quickly recovered as smiles replaced there shocked faces, Meanwhile the two Masters where chuckling to themselves while Wendy just smiled up at the pair the only person who wasn't smiling was Lucy who was sitting at the end of the group furthest from the new couple she wanted to be happy for her friends but she was sad that the man she had a crush on since before the seven year time gap was no longer on the table she sighed quietly to herself before forcing a smile on her face and stood up and walked towards them to join in the celebration.

"So are you going to tell the rest of the guild?" Lucy asked with forced enthusiasm.

"Yea we planned to announce it tonight to everyone but there was only you guys left here so we'll tell everyone tommorow" he replied giving Lucy a kind smile, Lucy's smile wavered for a second but she quickly recovered

"Are you ok Lucy?" Mira asked noticing the blondes reaction.

"Yea I'm fine just tired" Lucy replied.

"It is getting late I think It's time we all headed home" Master Makarov said quickly and with that most people started heading home leaving just Mira and Natsu left inside Master had asked Mira to lock up as she usually does while Natsu sat waiting.

"Come on Natsu it's time we left too" Mira called as she stepped out from the kitchen and locked the doors, Natsu nodded as he stood up and walked with her to the doors they left with Mira doing a final check around and magically locking the guild doors.

"Is it alright if I walk you home?" Natsu asked shyly.

"Of course it is silly" Mira responded as she wrapped her arm around his as they be gained to walk towards the Strauss residents.

"Well everyone there seemed to react well" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Well almost everyone" Mira corrected, Natsu just looked at her confused.

"What didn't you notice how Lucy was acting?" Mira asked.

"She seemed alright, she was smiling" Natsu replied trying to think of he had seen Lucy act weird.

"She tried to hide it but I saw her smile wavering" Mira stated. "I think she has feelings for you" she finished, Natsu just sighed.

"I'll talk to her tommorow we're still friends after all I'm sure she'll understand" Natsu said turning he head towards Mira flashing her a quick smile. It wasn't long after that they arrived at Mira's house as he turned to face the takeover mage he noticed how the moon shone down on her giving her an angelic radiance he just stared at her for a few seconds before she noticed and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed he seemed to be in a trance of some sort

"Nothing I'm just glad we finally got together" he said as he tilted his head slightly and she raised hers as their lips meet for a short passionate kiss. "You know after we stop by and tell the guild tommorow we should go on a date, you know of you want to" he spoke quickly he was blushing madly, Mira giggled and the dragons slayer.

"That sounds like fun" Mira said as she got her giggles under control. "So I guess I'll see you at the guild tommorow" Mira said.

"You bet I'll be there bright and early" he said giving her his toothy grin.

Well good night" she said hugging him tight.

"Good night" he said returning the hug as he rested his head on top of her silver hair, after a few minutes of them hugging they eventually pulled away and Mira reluctantly headed towards her house as she reached the door she turned to see Natsu slowly walking away.

"Natsu" she called after him he simply stopped and turned his head towards her to see her running down to meet him, as she reached him Mira wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and pulled him down to a kiss which he happily returned after they had ran out of breath they separated.

"I love you" Natsu said staring into her deep blue eyes.

"I love you too" Mira said staring back at his brown eyes, and with that they parted ways to head to their separate houses looking forward to the events of tommorow.

The next morning came quickly with Natsu trying to adjust his routine now that Happy wasn't there it was difficult as he went through all the memory's, hatching his egg with Lisanna, the s class trails, all the times he has helped the dragon slayer with his training always motivating him to get stronger, soon he was dressed and ready for the day he had decided to get to the guild as early as possible to sort out the supposed problem with Lucy and because he knew Jose was being moved from the guild jail back to magic council prison. As he approached the guild the doors were open so he headed inside the guild was almost empty apart from Master replied Makarov, Mira because she normally unlocked the guild anyway and a squad of anti mage solders.

"Your here early" the master said noticing Natsu standing just inside the guild doors.

"I want to talk to him" Natsu responded with a forced calmness.

"I thought you might" Makarov said nodding. "Let me just ok it with the squad commander" he finished jumping off his usual placing on the bar, while the master disappeared downstairs Natsu approached the bar where Mira was setting up.

"Good Morning" he greeted the white haired beauty with a bright smile.

"Morning Natsu how are you" she replied with herring own warming smile.

"Yea I'm not bad I'll be better once I get this out the way" he said taking a seat by where she was working. " How are you"

"Yea I'm fine thanks, but are you sure this is a good idea" Mira's face became serious.

"I have to do this else I'll never be able to fully move on" he gave her a weak smile.

"Well what ever happens I'll be right behind you" Mira said smiling.

"Thanks Mira" he lent over the bar and pecked her on the lips, as he pulled away the Master came back upstairs followed by Jose and a white cloaked man who Natsu assumed was the squad captain.

"He has agreed to give you five Minutes with him' Master spoke plainly as the captain guided Jose to a nearby table, to which Natsu sat down opposite with Mirajane and Master Makarov taking up position behind Jose by the bar.


	12. Date

" _He has agreed to give you five Minutes with him' Master spoke plainly as the captain guided Jose to a nearby table, to which Natsu sat down opposite with Mirajane and Master Makarov taking up position behind Jose by the bar._

There was silence for a few seconds as the pair glared at each other, Natsu eyes bore in to Jose's before he broke the silence.

"I just want to know why, why target Fairy tail again we beat you once you were free you could of gone anywhere?" Natsu asked seemingly emotionlessly bit inside he was angry but he had to keep it under check.

"You want to know why huh?" Jose said calmly "It because what your guild did to me I was disgraced" he yelled "I had everything a powerful guild at my beckon call, I had status until your guild took that away from me you even took two of my best mages, so of course I was going to get you back" Jose look crazed his eyes were wide and he was laughing manically.

"So your telling me you killed one our members because YOU made the mistake of targeting fairy tail in the first place" Natzu hair cast a shadow of his eyes and the anger slowly rising in his voice. "Get him out of here" Natsu said trying to calm down, the guards approached and pulled Jose to his feet.

"I wish I killed more of you fairy scum you never know maybe I'll get another chance" Jose said as he started walking Natsu caught his arm as he past.

" I swear if I even he a slight rumour that you've broke out again no one will hold me back" he glared at him his eyes became a slits as he stated at the man, it wasn't a threat it was a promise, for the first time in his life Jose was scared the look Natsu was giving him awoke a primal fear that he couldn't hide. Natsu released his arm as the guards guided the man out leaving the three fairy tail members and the captain.

" Where is the artefact" the captain pressed.

"Unfortunately it was destroyed" Makarov lied.

"Has it now" the captain looked suspiciously. "Oh well saves us time, I bid you farewell and I'm sorry for your loss" and with that the captain left. Natsu was still sitting at the bench as Mirajane sat down next to him.

"Hey" Mira said putting her arm around her shoulder "How are you doing?" Mira asked.

"I'm ok I actually feel better thanks" Natsu said looking up at the barmaid.

"I leave you two to it, Natsu when you get a moment can you come to my office" Master said walking g towards the back as Natsu nodded.

"I'm glad your feeling better" Mira said pulling him in to a hug she could feel his heart beating fast though his chest.

"Thanks Mira" Natsu said.

"What for?" asked pulling back and looking him in the eye.

"For being there when I needed you the most and I'm glad you talked me into letting you come with me when I left I'm not sure what I would of done without you" he admitted, Mira was taken back by this.

"I'm only doing what you would have done for anyone" Mira replied blushing slightly.

"I know own I'm just glad out of everyone you never lost faith in me" he said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Oh god sake I know you two are dating but does that mean we have to put up with all this lovely dovey crap" a voice called from the entrance they broke the kiss and turned to see Gray, Lucy and Juvia at the door.

"Juvia is confused since when had Natsu and Mirajane been dating?" Juvia asked.

"We'll explain all later Juvia" Natsu replied with a smile. "And what's wrong Gray are ya jealous?" Natsu asked cockily.

"Me jealous of you not likely" Gray smirked, Natsu then shifted his attention.

"Hey Lucy how are ya?" Natsu asked cheerfully.

"Yea I'm good thanks how are you" she replied back.

"Yea I'm ok, hey is it OK if I talk to you in Private" Natsu spoke standing up.

"Uh yea sure" she answered nervously the two walked over to the corner of the guild furthest from the bar and sat down at a table. "So what's up Natsu?" she asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Your ok right, with me and Mira?" Natsu asked straight out, Lucy's head dropped.

"Of course you my friend all I want is for you to be happy" she replied sadly trying to hide her emotions.

"So Mirajane was right you do have feelings for me" Natzu sighed, Lucy nodded her head.

"I'm sorry I want to be happy for you but I can't stand the fact she stole you from me" She said quietly.

"I'm not property that people own I love Mira and she loves me back" Natsu explained.

"I'm sorry I just.." she started to say but stopped herself as her emotions got the better of her.

"I still consider you by best friend, after everything we've been through I hope we can stay that way" Natsu said with kind smile.

"I'm sure we will I'm just going to need a little time" Lucy said smiling back.

"Take all the time you need I'll still be here" he said standing up " Now if you excuse me I have to go talk to Gramps" Natsu said giving her his signature toothy grin as he walked away, he walked over to where Mira was still sitting Erza had entered the guild sometime during his conversation he motioned to tell her he was going to talk to Master she nodded his way with a kind smile, he walked out towards the back of the guild and came to an office before he knocked and entered.

"Ah Natsu please come in" Makarov spoke happy.

"What's up Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok you've been through a lot these last few days" Makarov said staring him intently.

"Yea I'm ok I've had a lot help" Natsu replied with a smile.

"Mira I assume"

"Yea she guessed that I would try to leave after everything and she and the team talked me out of it" he replied.

"Well I'm glad she did, anyway can I ask you to take this down to the vaults" he handed him a small brief case "Its the mind control device it wasn't destroyed I decided to keep it here just in case someone could work out had to make it operational again" he explained.

"Yea sure it's been a while since I've seem it anyway" Natsu replied taking the case and leaving the office and heading down a set of stairs just behind Master Makarov's office it lead down to a big door, Natsu placed hand on the door and it shined a bright white light before opening reviling Master Mavis still in her crystalline form and next to her was another crystal inside was Zeref. Natsu placed the case down on a nearby pedestal and walked up to Zeref's crystal.

"Hey Zeref" Natsu began "You probably can't hear this, you probably on Tenrou Island with Mavis right now" Natsu chucked to himself "I just hope your safe brother" Natsu smiled sadly.

During the Alvarez war Natsu with the help from the two fairy tail masters manage to seal Zeref away in a similar fashion to how Mavis had been and was secretly moved to the fairy tails vaults for safe keeping, Zeref was finally free from his curse able to walk among people as a ghost but without killing anyone, he and Mavis returned to Tenrou Island though Mavis made regular visits to Fairy tail.

"Heh look at me talking to a rock" Natsu said out load as he turned as left the vaults sealing the doors on his way out he rejoined the main hall and saw most of the guild had arrived Mira and Kinana were tending the bar Natsu headed over to where Mira was serving and attracted her attention she served Cana her usual morning barrel and went override to him.

"Most people are here now do you think it's about time we tell them?" Natsu asked pecking her on the cheek, Mirajane looked around and saw most of the guild waiting in fact there.

"Now seems a good a time as any" she said steeping out from the bar and heading for the stage with Natsu in tow. As Mira steeped the stage there were Wolf whistles from a certain part of the guild where Macco and Wakaba were sitting, which caused a tick mark to appear on Natsu's head.

"Hey you pervs stop that" Natsu yelled, this just earned a confused look from most of the people in the guild Natsu had never stopped the old perverts hassling but it annoyed him to no end, Mira just giggled at her boyfriends antics. Soon the two were standing up on the stage the looked out over the guild to see there guild mates whispering to each other a part from the people who already knew who were all just smirking.

"Me and Natsu have an announcement" Mira started which stopped all the whispering.

"Mira and I are dating" Natsu blurted out with a mad blush in his face.

"Natsu" Mira sighed to herself she had planned a better way of wording it. There was silence in the guild as the crowd stared at the two, then suddenly the guild burst out with celebration, Macco was crying anime tear saying how proud he was of Natsu, Wakaba however was swearing at cursing Natsu for taking Mira away from him. It wasn't long before the couple left the stage Mira was bombarded by questions from the woman in guild asking for the full story while Natsu left them to it and headed over to the bar where his team and Elfman were sitting, he took a seat and turned to Elfman.

"You look after her ya hear" Elfman seriously.

"Don't worry Elfman I would never hurt her" Natsu replied with a smile.

"Good cause because that's manly" he said with a smile which caused Natzu to laugh. After everyone had finished asking there questions the guild broke out in to celebrations it was nearly midday, Lisanna still hadn't left Mira's side happy that she had finally found someone and she didn't mind that it was Natsu because since Tenrou Island she had her eye on another blond haired dragon slayer.

"Right" Natsu said standing up "If you'll excuse me I have somethings to sort out" he then turned to Mira "Mira would you meet my by the entrance to south Park about six?" Natsu asked "You on own if you still want to" quickly followed.

"Of course I look forward to it, but where are we going?" she asked taking his hand stopping he from leaving.

"Ah that's a surprise" Natsu said with a bright smile.

"But I need to know what to wear" Mira said not to be deterred.

"Dang it is wanted to be a surprise, oh well I'm.." he was stopped my Lisanna's hand covering his mouth.

"How about you tell me and I'll help her get ready?" Lisanna suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Natsu agreed.

"Fine" Mira said defeated, Natsu then whispered in Lisanna's ear his plans.

"Wow" was her response. "That's amazing"

"What?" Mira asked, Lisanna just grabbed Mira's hand and led her out the guild towards their home, Natsu laughed before walking out the guild leisurely.

A little before six at south Park.

Natsu was standing under the archway leading into the park he was wearing black trousers with a white shirt with the top two buttons undone and a black suit jacket and shoes. He was extremely nervous that he had arrived half an hour early and he had been panicking that she wouldn't turn up he looked up at the bell tower six o'clock 'Where is she why isn't she here yet' went through his again for the millionth time.

"Hey Natsu" a soft voice called, he turned to see Mira standing there, Natsu was stunned by the view standing before him, she was standing their in a slender black dress which hugged her body she was also wearing a black fur coat draped over her shoulders. Her hair was down out of her usual front ponytail tail instead it was slightly wavy and framed her face perfectly, Natsu then realised he had been staring for a while.

"Hey Mira you look beautiful" he said still slightly in awe.

"Thanks you look quite dashing yourself" Mira said blushing at the compliment, she was used to the attention from men but she wasn't used to it from Natsu. " So where's are we going?" she asked.

"Uh right this way" Natsu said offering his arm which Mira took bit a bit shocked that Natsu was being a gentleman.

"Where did you learn things like this?" Mira asked curiously, as they walked to their destination.

"I watched Loki when he used to pick up girls in the guild so I thought I would try it" Natsu replied scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"Who knew you paid so much attention" Mira said teasingly.

"I watch sometimes" Natsu laughed. They continued walking till they turned a corner and I front of them stood a restaurant Rose et èpines which translates to 'Rose and thorn', Mira gasped.

"Natsu this is the best restaurant in Northern Fiore" Mira said "Can you afford this?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that I catch most of the food is eat and I don't have to pay rent so I save most of the jewels I make from my jobs" Natsu said reassuring her "Come on let's go inside" Natsu said pulling her inside. The evening went by smoothly with the two talking about various things but all to soon there meals were over and they were on their way home the scenic route via the river nearing Mira's home.

"I've has a great night tonight" Mira said walking hand in hand.

"I'm glad I was worried I went a little over board but I wanted it to be special because it was our first date" Natsu said smiling back now completely at ease.

"I thought I was a little at first but I had an amazing time now the less" Mira replied. "Hey Natsu I've been thinking about taking up to job requests again" Natsu was silent for a moment before responding.

"I think that's great as long as your sure I would be fun going on missions with you" Natsu said smiling kindly at her.

" I think I am after everything that happened since my magic reawakened I'm finally comfortable with everything" she replied.

"Sweet what ever you need I'll be right beside you" Natsu said as they approached her home.

"Thanks that means a lot Natsu" Mira said as she stopped outside her house and turned to face Natsu, she then pulled him in for a kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight" Mira spoke softly after they had finished their kiss.

"Goodnight I'll see you tommorow" Natsu said as he turned to leave he became light headed dizzy he stopped and felt himself falling as darkness took over.


	13. Growth

" _I thought I was a little at first but I had an amazing time now the less" Mira replied. "Hey Natsu I've been thinking about taking up to job requests again" Natsu was silent for a moment before responding._

" _I think that's great as long as your sure I would be fun going on missions with you" Natsu said smiling kindly at her._

" _I think I am after everything that happened since my magic reawakened I'm finally comfortable with everything" she replied._

" _Sweet what ever you need I'll be right beside you" Natsu said as they approached her home._

" _Thanks that means a lot Natsu" Mira said as she stopped outside her house and turned to face Natsu, she then pulled him in for a kiss on his lips._

" _Goodnight" Mira spoke softly after they had finished their kiss._

" _Goodnight I'll see you tommorow" Natsu said as he turned to leave he became light headed dizzy he stopped and felt himself falling as darkness took over._

"NATSU" Mira yelled as she saw him start to fall backwards she ran to try and catch him and made it just before his head hit the ground. "Natsu wake up Natsu" Mira said shaking him, her loaf voice attracted attention from the house they were in front as Elfman and Lisanna soon burst out the door.

"Sis what is it I heard shouting" Elfman spoke not looking around him.

"Elfman, it's Natsu he just collapsed" Mira said turning to face the two. "We need to get him to the guild" Mira ordered her younger brother, he simply nodded and went over and picked him up.

"I'll see if I can get Wendy and Porlyusica" Lisanna said running into the night. It didn't take long for the two Strauss siblings to run to the guild luckily Master Makarov was still there due to the fact that Mirajane was on her date he was the one supposed to close up, he was sitting alone in quiet when he heard the doors burst open reviling Mira still in her date dress and Elfman carrying and unconscious Natsu.

"What's going on?" he asked taking in the situation.

"Its Natsu he just collapse" Mira said in panic.

"Quick get him into the infirmary" Makarov spoke jumping from his usual place from the bar and heading towards the back of the guild, the group entered the room and Elfman laid Natsu down on one of the beds seconds later Wendy, Porlyusica, Carla and an exhausted Lisanna entered.

"Make room" Porlyusica ordered rudely as everyone stepped away and let the two healers through to preform their tests. Minutes felt like hours for the people left watching , Mirajane played the night over in her head, there was nothing that showed Natsu was ill in anyway she was snapped out of her thoughts by the healers stepping away and facing the group.

"What's wrong with him?" Master asked.

"There seems to be something inside of him, it's demonic in nature so it seems that it could only be one thing" Porlyusica explained while Wendy just looked at the floor.

"So you mean it E.N.D?" Mira asked not taking her eyes off Natsu she could feel the emotions start to build up as she did her best to keep them under control.

"I'm afraid so" Porlyusica responded unusually showing empathy. Mira just walked emotionlessly to the side of Natsu's bed and pulled up a chair and took his hand into hers.

"Is there anything we can do?" Master asked.

"If we could find a way to extract the demon from his body he would at least stand a chance and the demon would be weakened" this time it was Wendy that spoke up.

"We'll start our way through the library see if we can find anything, Elfman can you see if you could get Freed and Levy we're going to need them" Makarov said as he began to walk out the room, Elfman went over to Mirajane and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"He'll make it through this he's made it through worse he's manly" he said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks" she said quietly not taking her eyes of the unconscious mage, Elfman sighed.

'You said you wouldn't hurt her, fight through and get back to her' Elfman though to himself as he took on more look at the bed before leaving to fetch the two mages.

"Me and Wendy will be in the other room to catch some rest call us if anything changes" Porlyusica said, Mira nodded. As the two left Lisanna left quietly to help look through the library.

"Come on Natsu you can fight this I have faith" Mira whispered to herself as the tears started to fall. The night dragged by with Levy and Freed arriving to help in the library in the early morning but they had yet to find anything, it was now morning and Mira was still sitting in the same chair not letting go of his hand which didn't have its normal warmth. Soon guild members started arriving at the guild but only his team was allowed to enter Erza had already paid her visit to Natsu and had reached joined the guild hall angry there was nothing she could really do especially since Mirajane had refused to let her keep an eye on Natsu while the white haired woman got some sleep. Lucy was the next to enter she entered happily but her mood soon dropped when she was told what happened she rushed straight into the infirmary as she entered she saw the sight of Natsu laying motionless on the bed with Mira sitting next to him with both her hands holding his, she looked exhausted her eyes were red from crying.

"Mira" Lucy said making her presents known, Mira quickly wiped her eyes and looked over and the blonde.

"Hey Lucy" Mira said.

"How bad is it?" Lucy asked.

"Its E.N.D they think he's trying to take over Natsu but it hasn't yet so that at least means he fighting" Mira said trying to sound optimistic, but Lucy saw right through it, Lucy walked up to her and hugged her.

"He'll be fine he has so much to come back to, the guild, his family and you" Lucy said pulling herself back and smiling " Anyway I'm going to help Levy and the others in the library" Lucy said walking away.

"Thank you Lucy that means a lot" Mira spoke softly.

"You know he loves you" Lucy replied "He told me when he pulled to the side the other day, I didn't know if he told you but I just thought you should know" Lucy said as she walked out. Mira was shocked by those words he hadn't told her yet but she was happy he felt the same way, she was snapped out of he thoughts by the door being burst open revealing Gray.

"Gray" Mira said in surprise but glad it was someone she trusted.

"How bad is it?" Gray asked.

"Its bad E.N.D trying to take over" Mira explained.

"I see Gray said walking to the edge of the bed "Then I'm going to have to deal with it" He said as he quickly changed into his demon ice slayer form and summoning a sword in his right hand and pushing Mira back off her chair and raised the sword above Natsu.

"Gray don't" Mira begged as she tried to get up in time seeing the sword start it's decent.


	14. Bonds

" _I see" Gray said walking to the edge of the bed "Then I'm going to have to deal with it" He said as he quickly changed into his demon ice slayer form and summoning a sword in his right hand and pushing Mira back off her chair and raised the sword above Natsu._

" _Gray don't" Mira begged as she tried to get up in time seeing the sword start it's decent._

In Natsu's mind.

"Fire dragons roar" Natsu yelled as a jet of fire erupted from his mouth through the nothingness towards its target standing before Natsu was an almost splitting image of himself apart from a few obvious details black scales on his arms leading to demonic claws, his eyes were completely jet black, he wore the same cloths as Natsu they were badly burned and his skin was bruised. The stream of fire launched it's way towards the demon as he narrowly dodged out of the way.

"Haha this is pointless" E.N.D spoke in a deep voice.

"Its never pointless you threatened those closest to me" Natsu responded he was badly injured it seemed he had been fighting a losing battle for a while.

"Why do you value friends so much, most will betray you if their views of you change, look at Gray an old rival but his father's last wish to him was to kill E.N.D and you are E.N.D" the demon mocked.

"You'll never understand what it is to trust people, I've always trusted Gray no matter what he's always got my back" Natsu smirked.

"It does not matter you'll be gone soon and your body will be mine" E.N.D announced as his entire body erupted in black flames as he dashed towards the beaten dragon slayer.

In the Infirmary.

The ice sword began its decent towards Natsu, his face seemed contorted in pain and tears seemed to be falling down his face.

"Gray don't" Mira begged struggling to get to her feet and stop the attack, suddenly Gray was consumed by a multi-coloured light and he had disappeared and in his place was Minerva and Gray was standing by the door in the grips of Erza.

"Just what do you think your doing?" Minerva yelled at Gray.

"Let me go I have to do this" Gray struggled in Erza's iron grip trying his best to escape.

"You have to kill Natsu one of your oldest friends?" Erza questioned tightening her grip on the ice Wizard.

"Yes I have to this he told me to" Gray spoke quietly as his attempts to escape from Erza weakened.

"Who told you to kill one of your best friends" Mira snapped.

"Natsu" Gray shouted at the woman staring her down. "There's a letter in my pocket he said only to give it to you after.." Gray stopped himself not able to finish as he did Minerva walked up and checked the pocket Gray motioned to.

"Its addressed to you" Minerva said handing the letter to Mira, Mira opened it and read it to herself.

 _To Mirajane._

 _If your reading this it means I'm not here anymore don't blame Gray I asked him to deal with me if the situation ever got serious. I'm sorry that I had to leave you even though I promised I never would, just know this is love you Mirajane and I'm an idiot for never telling you this to your face but I always have been stupid. Thank you for everything you've done for me which is more than you well ever know, your strong and I know own you will eventually move on just know your never alone. Just keep yourself safe love Natsu._

A single tear fell from Mira face.

"You idiot" Mirajane whispered to herself.

"I have to put you in the guild jail for the time being" Erza spoke quietly.

"But what about.." Gray was stopped by a menacing glare from Erza.

"If the situation gets bad enough we'll deal with it" Erza spoke sternly Gray simply nodded as the two left.

"Are you ok" Minerva asked seeing Mira walk back over to the bed and pick up and sit back on the chair she had spent so much time in.

"I'm fine" Mira said emotionlessly hinting she wanted to be alone.

"I'll be with the research team if you need anything" Minerva spoke walking out the room.

"Natsu your don't get to just die like this you have to fight please the guild can't lose you, I can't lose you" Mira spoke to the unconscious Natsu hoping to get through.

Back in Natsu's mind.

Natsu was laying on the ground exhausted he felt like he had been fighting for hours and his enemy was only slightly injured.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take" Natsu muttered to himself.

"Just give up I killed Acnologia how could you ever hope to beat me" E.N.D mocked.

'He right this is hopeless I don't stand a chance' Natsu thought to himself for the first time since he joined Fairy tail he felt alone he felt like he no reason to fight.

"Natsu your don't get to just die like this you have to fight please the guild can't lose you, I can't lose you" Natsu heard a familiar voice.

"Mirajane" Natsu whispered as his eyes opened in realisation. 'I'm not alone she's still there she always has been' Natsu thought, he began pushing himself off the ground.

"What's the point just give up" E.N.D said surprised to see the dragon slayer still able to move.

"I... will... never give up not as long as I have a reason to fight" Natsu said with anger staggering to his feet.

"Your starting to become a pest" E.N.D spoke calmly as they both prepared themselves for another round.

Back in the Infirmary

After the incident the master posted Laxus and the thunder legion as a guard outside only allowing people in if they were part of the research team, it was mid-afternoon and Mira had forced herself to get some sleep laying her head on Natsu's bed but she was awoken again when master Makarov and most of the research team with Erza Laxus and the thunder legion entered.

"Sorry to wake you child" Master Makarov said softly.

"No its ok what happened?" Mira asked concerned.

"Nothing we think we've come up with a solution but it's risky" Makarov started "We called Minerva here because of the type of magic she uses, we're hoping she can extract the demon presents from within Natsu" Makarov explained.

"But wouldn't that release E.N.D?" Mira asked.

"Unfortunately it will yes, but he should be weakened from trying to take control of Natsu" Makarov explained.

"Besides we don't have much time left Natsu is getting weaker as time goes on it won't be much longer and the demon would be in control anyway" Porlyusica interjected.

"I know your worried but there's no other option" Wendy spoke kindly seeing the worry on the take over mages face.

"OK your right Mira conceded.

"Good, know everyone get into position" Makarov ordered as he did Laxus the thunder Legion and Erza stood ready to deal with what ever emerged from Natsu while Minerva, Wendy and Porlyusica stood round the bed preparing their spells.

"Mirajane be ready we may need your help with E.N.D" Erza suggested, Mira nodded she was ready to fight Natsu's demon. Everyone stood ready waiting for the order to begin.

"Is everyone ready" everyone in the room nodded "Then whenever your ready Minerva

A/N I hopped you all enjoyed this chapter for some reason I found this one hard to write that's why it took me slightly longer anyway hopefully it should get easier anyway I'll see you all next time.


End file.
